How to Save a Life
by superman1234
Summary: Seasoned Doctor Santana Lopez moves to Wintertown to escape the big city and the drama that come with it. Living in this small coastal town in Maine she discovers not only how to live, but a reason to live.
1. Chapter 1

Santana stepped out of her car and slammed the door. She looked up and smiled at her future site of employment.

To others in her same field switching from the hustle and bustle of big time operating rooms to the simple life of a small town doctor, would be looked down upon. Her best friends, Kurt and Quinn, have tried relentlessly to try and talk her out of the move, but nothing could change her mind. She needed a change, the last couple of months haven't been easy and a simple job is just what she needs.

Opening the door to the small clinic Santana is greeted with a barrage of noises. For a small town this clinic is awfully busy. Walking up to the front desk she gives the receptionist a small smile, and waits patiently till the small Asian woman gets off the phone.

Hanging up the woman smiles. "Welcome to Wintertown Clinic. How can we help you today?"

"Well, my name is Santana Lo-"

"Lopez! You're the new doctor!" she exclaims. "You're a lot younger than I pictured. I'm Tina by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Tina. I think I'm supposed to meet a Dr. Sylvester." Santana isn't quite sure of the name she left in a hurry after the job was offered to her.

"Of course, she is just finishing up with a patient. She will be with you in just a moment. I can show you to her office to wait there." Tina gets up and motions for Santana to follow her.

Moving behind the desk she walks through the door and into a small hallway with patient rooms on both sides.

"I thought this was a small town. Why is it so crowded?" she asks.

"Well this is the only health center for miles and the nearest hospital is nearly an hour away. So we deal with every type of injury, from the year round residents to vacationers." Tina explains. "We were so happy to be able to get you, Dr. Sylvester is an amazing doctor but she isn't trained for emergencies, and believe it or not but we see them quite often. I hope that doesn't make you change your mind about the job."

"It's busier than I thought, but still quieter than where I come from." She smiles. "This will be a walk in the park from some of the things that I have had to deal with."

"Well here we are, if you just wait here the Doctor will be in a minute." Tina gives Santana a small smile and closes the door on her way out.

Santana looks around at the small office. It's filled with books and pictures. She goes over and picks up a picture. It's a group photo of two small children sitting in the laps of two blonde women. One was older and holding a little boy. The other was breathtaking. She had the brightest blue eyes that she had ever set eyes on, she was holding a little girl. Being too preoccupied looking at the picture she didn't hear the door open behind her.

"Beautiful aren't they?"

"Oh my God!" she drops the picture and quickly turns around. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to snoop."

Dr. Sylvester, presumably, walks over and picks up the photo and places it on her desk. "It's quite all right Dr. Lopez, curiosity is normal in Doctors."

"If I may ask, who are the people in the photo with you?"

"The oldest is my sister's daughter, and the two younger ones are her children." Something in the way that she says it, makes Santana want to change the subject.

"They're all gorgeous." She says gently.

"Thank you. Now let's get to business Dr. Lopez. Why did you want to come work for me?" ask Dr. Sylvester, sitting down at her desk.

"I just needed a change."

The Doctor eyes her, but doesn't delve any deeper. "Well, it's nice to have you here, your first shift isn't till Monday morning so you have all weekend to settle in. Do you have a place to stay?"

Santana is grateful for not having to answer any questions. "I bought a small house by the marina. I haven't been yet, but I had all my belongings dropped off yesterday."

"That's great. Let me show you to your office than you can be on your way." Dr. Sylvester gets up and opens her door walking across from it and opening another door. "It's not much, but if you are anything like me you won't be spending much time in here."

Santana looks around the small room occupied only by a filing cabinet and a desk. "It's perfect, and you're probably right. I don't like to stay still."

Dr. Sylvester holds out her hand and Santana shakes it gratefully. "You won't regret hiring me."

The Doctor looks her in the eye and nods. "I hope you are right."

Xxxxxxx

Santana pulls up into the driveway of her new home. It's not what she is used to, but she thinks she can get used to it. She takes out her keys and walks up to the front porch. Opening the door she is surprised at the interior. She saw pictures before she bought it, but they didn't compare to the real thing. It was beautiful. Walking to the back she stepped out onto the porch and the sight stole her breath away. The ocean was literally at her back door. She could smell the salt water and hear the gulls. She could definitely get used to this.

Smiling she walked back into the house and looked around. She had boxes scattered everywhere, but it looked like the movers did a good job in placing her furniture where she wanted. She goes to the kitchen and realizes how hungry she is. Grabbing her keys she heads to the car to go shopping.

She drives by a diner and decides to stop on by to get a quick bite before heading for the grocery store.

Opening the door she instantly smiles at the bell that goes off over her head. The atmosphere is so homey, she automatically knows she is going to visit this place often. She sits down at the counter and waits for the waiter to come her way.

"Hi ya, what can I get for you today?" a lean Asian man asks handing her a menu, according to the name tag his name is Mike.

"How about a burger and fries, and a chocolate milkshake. Please." she hands him back the menu.

"Not a problem. Yo Puck, an order of burger and fries." Mike yells back to the kitchen and starts whipping up her drink. "I haven't seen you around, are you just passing through?"

He hands Santana her drink and she takes a sip before answering. "I just moved here, I'm the new Doctor at the clinic."

"You're Dr. Lopez. My wife Tina is the receptionist there, she has been going on and on about how they were getting a new fancy Doctor." Mike smiles and leans his elbows on the counter. "You're younger than I thought."

Santana laughs at this. "Your wife said the exact same thing. I don't know why everyone assumed I was older."

"It must be because of all the great things we have heard about you." He taps the counter, then looks at the door as a new customer comes in. "Brittany! I haven't seen you around in a few days. Been busy?"

Santana looks around and is shocked to see the blonde from the photo in Dr. Sylvester office. The girl, Brittany, is even more breathtaking in person. Her hair is down and just slightly curled, but more surprisingly is she is wearing a Sheriff's uniform. Santana thought she was beautiful before, but now she is HOT.

When she smiles Santana thinks she died and when to heaven. "You know how busy it is when the summer starts. All these tourists think it's all right to get drunk and cause mischief." She laughs and walks up to the counter. "Can I get my usual to go? I still got a lot to do today."

"Sure thing." Mike walks back and yells out the order then comes back to talk to Brittany. "How are the kids?"

"Their great! Nate is just glad that school is over and Emily is her usual happy self." Brittany smiles and takes a seat at the counter to wait for her order. Fortunately for Santana it's right next to her.

Brittany turns to her and holds out her hand. "Hello, I don't think we have met, I'm Brittany."

Santana is in shock for what seems like hours before she also holds out her hand. "I'm Santana Lopez. I just moved here."

"Santana is the new Doctor." Mike adds in.

"Well, Santana, as the Sheriff I would like to offer you a warm Wintertown welcome. We couldn't be happier for your services." Brittany looks at her warmly.

"Thank you. I think I'm going to like it here." Santana knows that it's not just the town that is making her move to Wintertown worthwhile.

"Order up!"

Santana and Brittany are broken of their staring match when Mike comes and places their orders in front of them. Brittany's in a to-go bag.

"Well, I better be going. Lots to do." Brittany smiles at Mike and leans over to Santana. "It was nice to meet you Santana. I guess I'll see you around." And with that Brittany was out the door and into her cruiser.

Santana looks over to Mike. "Is she really the Sheriff? She seems too young."

Mike laughs. "Yeah she's young, but she is definitely qualified. She won the election by a landslide. There is nobody better to be protecting the streets than Brittany. She loves this town and its people."

"It sounds like you know her well." Santana tries to pass it off without trying to sound too curious.

"Tina and I went to high school with her. We were all friends and in the glee club." Mike stares off into space as if he were remembering a good memory.

"Are you guys still all close?"

"We are still friends, but Brittany doesn't let too many people get to close. Her family moved after graduation and we didn't hear anything about her till seven years later. When she came to town with her two kids. She applied to the Sheriff's office and then two years ago she ran for Sheriff and won. Nobody really knows what happened to her, but we are sure glad that she is back." Mike quickly wipes down the counter than walks off to the next customer leaving Santana to wonder about the blonde officer.

Xxxxxxx

Santana finally makes it back to her house after a long afternoon of shopping for anything she might need. She puts everything away in it right place then walks and takes a seat outside on her porch. The sun is setting and the sight is beautiful. Not for the first time that day she is thankful for her decision to leave the big city for this. Between the view and the people, particularly a blonde beauty, she finds herself smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my first time writing. I hope you enjoy and please send feedback.<strong>

**I do not own anything related to glee. All the characters belong to Fox.**


	2. Chapter 2

Santana spent the rest of her evening unpacking boxes and putting her belongings where they belong. It didn't take her too long as to the fact that she didn't have too much. As she was putting the finishing touches on her bedroom her cell phone rings. She looks at the caller and grimaces not ready to face the onslaught of questions.

"MIJA! I just got off the phone with Quinn and she tells me that you moved. Please tell me you did not move to another state without telling your own mother!" yells Maribel, her mother.

"Mami, calm down. I was just about to call you, I just wanted to settle down." She tries desperately to keep her mother from jumping in a car and coming to interrogate her herself.

"Santana you can't just uproot your life without telling me. I am your mother I need to know these things." Her mother sighed. "I was worried when I was on the phone with Quinn. Did something happen? Do I need to beat someone up?"

Santana laughs but does not doubt her mother's willingness to come to her rescue. "No Mami, I am perfectly fine. I just wanted a change of scenery."

"Where did you move to? I want to look it up on google to make sure you are safe."

Santana could hear the rustling in the background and the sound of a computer being turned on. "It's called Wintertown and is located in Maine. Trust me Mami this place is safe. I've already met the Sheriff and she seems perfectly capable of keeping the town in order."

"She? Does this Sheriff happen to be good looking?" questions her mother.

"What! Why would you ask me that? I never said anything about her being beautiful." She splutters.

"Beautiful? She must be quite the looker to have you all twisted into knots. What's her name?" asks her mother.

"It's Brittany, and I don't know what you are talking about. I'm not twisted into knots." She crosses her arms defensively even though her mother couldn't see her.

"Okay mija, believe what you want, but I want updates about this Sheriff. I am also going to come visit as soon as I get the chance so be prepared, you never know when Mami Lopez may strike."

Santana laughed at her mother's antics and bid her a good night not commenting on her Brittany comment.

Xxxxxxx

Santana woke on Saturday refreshed and ready to explore what Wintertown had to offer. Putting on some short shorts and a V-neck t-shirt she grabs her keys and wallet and heads out to take a walk forgoing her car.

She walks by a coffee shop and grabs a to-go cup. She lives off of caffeine, her mother tells her she might as well hook up an IV and get her fix that way. She takes her coffee and walks along the beach breathing in the salty air. Up ahead she spots a small park and starts walking towards it.

Before she can reach it she finds herself on the ground looking up at the sky with a fifty pound dog licking her face.

"Oh my God! I'm am so sorry. She usually isn't like this-" the woman stops talking when she sees Santana. "Santana! Now I'm even more mortified. You've only been in town for one day and I'm already running you down." Brittany grabs her hand and pulls her to her feet, surprising Santana with her strength.

Santana herself is thoroughly embarrassed at having her ass handed to her by a dog. "It's okay Brittany, your dog has quite the jump attack." She chuckles as she wipes the grass off herself. "What's her name?"

"Lucky." Says Brittany.

"Lucky? Why Lucky?" she's curious now.

Brittany looks uncomfortable when she answers. "It's kind of a long story. Maybe one day I can tell you."

Santana was about to say something else when they get interrupted.

"Mom!" someone yells.

Running up to them are Brittany's two kids. She remembers from the diner that their names are Nate and Emily.

"Hey guys did you get tired of the playground?" Brittany bends down and picks up her little girl hugging her close.

Emily nods and tucks her head into her mother's neck. Nate looks up at his mother and grabs onto her shirt. "Can you come push me on the swing?" he pouts.

"Noooo! Mommy I want you to play in the sand with me!" begs Emily.

Santana looks at the family bemused. Everything about them screams small town family. "I can push him on the swing when you play with her." She not quite sure why she volunteered, but she isn't sorry.

Brittany looks at her quizzically and tilts her head. "I can't ask you do that. I'm sure you have better things to do then push some swings."

Nate on the other hand looks up at her hopefully. "Please Mom. I really want to swing high, and this way Emily is happy too."

Brittany sighs and switches Emily to her other hip. "As long as it doesn't bother you Santana than that would be very helpful."

"Yes!" screams Nate. He grabs Santana's hand and drags her over to the swings. He immediately sits down and motions for her to go behind him.

"You ready?" she asks.

"Yep!" Nate shouts.

Santana spends the next fifteen minutes pushing the small boy higher and higher until she couldn't feel her arms anymore. She halts her actions and takes a seat on the swing next to Nate waiting for the swing to come to a complete stop. When it does Nate has a smile on his face a mile wide.

"Thanks! My name is Nathan by the way, but everyone calls me Nate." Nate gets out of his swing and holds out his hand.

Santana stifles her chuckle at his cuteness and shakes his hand. "I'm Santana."

"Santana? That's a strange name. Can I call you Sanny?" he cocks his head to the side and awaits her answer.

Santana has never been one for nicknames but can't help but indulge this cute kid. "That sounds like an excellent nickname."

Nate smiles and grabs her hand pulling her over to his mother and Brittany. "Mom, Sanny is so cool! She pushed me super high on the swing. Even higher than you!"

Brittany looks up from the castle that she and Emily were building and smiled. "That's great Nate. Do you want to help us?"

"Yeah!" he laughs and drags Santana with him into the sand.

Santana takes a seat next to Emily and picks at the sand by her feet. Emily looks up to her and holds out her small shovel.

"Do you want to help me?" she asks tentatively.

Santana smiles and takes the shovel. "I would love too. Your name is Emily right?"

Emily nods and grabs a bucket instructing Santana to fill it with sand. Once it is filled they flip it over and continue building their castle. She and Emily are working on one side while Brittany and Nate are working on the other side. After a half hour of building the four of them stand and look proudly at their creation.

Emily grabs Santana's hand and smiles up at her. "Sanny it looks awesome. You're a really good castle builder."

Santana swings her arm and looks down. "I don't know I think all of us did a great job."

Santana just finished her sentence when Lucky tore through the castle knocking it to the ground. All of them look at their masterpiece horrified then burst out laughing.

Brittany grabs hold of Lucky and puts the leash she had in her back pocket on him. "Lucky. You know better."

Santana is surprised that the kids didn't get upset about the castle, but I guess they just liked the idea of having fun building it.

Brittany straightens back up and looks at her kids. "So who wants ice cream?"

Both kids raise their hands and start jumping up and down. Nate comes up and hugs Santana's leg. "Will you come with us?" he asks.

Santana looks down and runs her hand through his hair. "Only if it's okay with your Mom."

All three of them look at Brittany with puppy dog faces. Brittany smiles and shakes her head. "I thought I had it bad with these two, but geeze Santana will you put away the pout your killing me. Of course you can come. We would love for you to accompany us."

Both kids cheer and each grab one of Santana's hands. Brittany once again shakes her head. "What about me, am I no longer important."

Nate looks at his mother and laughs. "We love you mommy, but Sanny is sooo much cooler! And besides you have lucky." Emily is nodding her head along with her brother's words.

Brittany pretends to be offended but ends up laughing. She tugs on Lucky's leash and leads the way to the ice cream shop.

They enter the shop and immediately go up to the counter. Brittany steps up and smiles at the cashier. "Hi Sarah. How are things going?"

"Hi Sheriff. Everything is going great thanks to you." Sarah smiles shyly at Brittany and something about it rubs Santana the wrong way.

"Well that's great! Can we get our usual and whatever San wants." Brittany smiled and grabbed Santana's hand.

Santana heart jumped into her throat when Brittany called her San, but when she grabbed her hand her heart jumped out of her throat and exploded. She tore her eyes from Brittany and looked at Sarah who was staring daggers into her. "I'll just have a chocolate cone with sprinkles."

"Hey that's the same as what I get!" exclaims Brittany.

Santana chuckles and gives Brittany's hand a small squeeze. She uses her other hand to grab her wallet, but Brittany stops her. "It's on me San, as a thank you for playing with the kids."

Santana looks at Brittany before nodding her head, it would be useless arguing with Brittany. "Okay, but next time it's on me."

Brittany smiles and nods her head. "Next time."

Both are brought out of their moment by someone clearing their throat. They turn and see Sarah holding out their orders. Santana grabs the kid's orders and turns around to guide them to a table while Brittany pays. Santana slips into the booth next to Nate while Brittany comes over with their ice cream and sits next to Emily, directly across from Santana.

Throughout their dessert Brittany and Santana share glances between them while listening to Emily and Nate chat about all things important in their lives. Santana is also curious about how Brittany helped Sarah. "Hey, Brittany, earlier Sarah said everything was great because of you, what did she mean?"

Brittany swallows the bite of ice cream she had in her mouth and looks at Santana. "A couple of weeks ago the shop was experiencing some break-ins. It wasn't anything serious just some teenagers pulling some pranks for some free ice cream. I caught them in the act. You probably will see them around town doing community service."

Santana looks at her proudly. "That's awesome Brittany. I knew when we met that you were an awesome Sheriff."

Brittany smiles shyly. "It really was nothing. They weren't very sneaking about it."

The rest of their time together is spent comfortably in each other's company while the kids tried to sneak ice cream to Lucky.

By the time they were done with their ice cream it was about four in the afternoon. Without noticing Santana had spent the whole day with Brittany and the kids. It was without a doubt one of the best days of her life.

Stepping out of the shop the foursome idled by the sidewalk not knowing exactly what to say. Santana breaks the silence. "I think it's about time I head home. It's getting late."

Brittany nodded. "Yeah I better get these two munchkins home." She smiled down at her kids and ruffled each of their heads.

Santana kneeled down to say goodbye to the kids. "So guys I had a great time today, you guys are super awesome."

Emily and Nate both lunged and gave Santana a big group hug. "When can we see you again?" ask Nate.

Santana smiled. "Well, it's a small town I'm sure we will run into each other again before too long, but until then be good for your Mom."

She stood up after giving Lucky a pat on the head. She looked at Brittany not quite sure how to say goodbye. She really wants to give her a hug, but doesn't know if it was appropriate. Brittany through takes the decision out of her hands when she is enveloped in a warm embrace. It could quite possibly be the best hug that Santana has and will ever receive.

Brittany breaks the embrace and backs away, grabbing her kids' hands while Nate handles Lucky with his other free hand. "We'll see you later San."

"Bye Britt." Santana waves not realizing what she said.

Brittany smiles wider then she has all day and turned away.

Xxxxxxx

Santana arrives home not too long after and heads to her kitchen fixing herself something small for dinner. She sits quietly at her table sipping wine and eating a turkey sandwich. She contemplates calling Quinn or Kurt to talk about her day, but she isn't quite sure she is ready for what it means. She knows that she could easily fall for Brittany and that is what scares her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I'll try to update very often. I tend to have a lot of time on my hands.<strong>

**All rights belong to Fox.**


	3. Chapter 3

Santana spends her Sunday sleeping in and having a relaxing day before her first day at work. She isn't exactly worried, but first day jitters are normal for anyone. She decides that she has spent enough time avoiding her friends so after a late afternoon lunch she decides to give them a call and see how they are doing.

She clicks Quinn's contact and waits for her to pick up.

"Hello Santana. It's nice of you to finally call your best friend. I was starting to think you forgot about me." Quinn jokes.

Santana is glad she isn't mad, leaving Quinn behind was hard and she hoped she didn't harbor any bad feelings. "I'm really sorry Quinn. Now that I'm settled I will keep in contact with you more often."

Santana could hear Quinn sigh. "It's okay Santana I understand why you left. What happened couldn't have been easy to deal with."

Santana stiffened that was the last thing she wanted to talk about. "I don't care about that anymore. Believe it or not I'm already happier here than I ever was there."

She heard Quinn scoff. "Thanks. I love you too."

Santana laughed. "You know I didn't mean I wanted to get away from you. Things were just too complicated there. Here it's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"What about being a surgeon, you just can't give it up. You are the best." Quinn argues.

"Quinn, that part of my life is over. I can still be a Doctor and save lives. I just won't be performing complex surgeries on them." She counters.

"But you can't let one mistake define your whole life." Quinn is starting to get annoyed. "You are giving up!"

"Quinn you are starting to overstep. I said that I was done and now I'm trying to move on with my life. Why can't you accept that I might be happier here?" Santana is starting to yell now.

"Are you truly happy?" Quinn ask quietly.

"Truthfully, I wasn't but the more time I spend here the lighter I become." She explains.

"You met someone didn't you?" Quinn's mood shifted drastically.

"Maybe." She says.

"Who is she? What does she look like? What does she do?" Quinn fires off.

Santana laughs. "Slow down! Her name is Brittany, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever set eyes on, and she is the local Sheriff."

"Sheriff? How does she look in her uniform? Does she carry a gun?" Quinn keeps going.

"Jeeze Quinn, you are acting like my mother. She looks smoking in her uniform, and yes she carries a gun and it only increases her hotness level." Santana explains.

Quinn squeals. "Santana is in love! Wait till I tell Kurt he is going to flip out! And what about your mother she is going to be so happy!"

Santana gasps. "I said nothing about love. Mild infatuation maybe, but not love. We just met two days ago, and don't you dare tell my mother anything she questions me enough if you tell her I'm in love she will never leave me alone."

"You can deny it all you want Santana, but I can hear it in your voice. You have never talked about your past girlfriends like this." Says Quinn. "I won't tell your mother now, but you know she will know something is up, she has that sixth sense."

Santana's sigh. "Yeah I know, I'll talk to her later, but nothing is going on with Britt and I we are just friends."

"For now. You have to make a move Santana." Quinn laughs.

"It's not that easy Quinn, she has two kids." Santana explains.

"She's a mother!" Quinn screams. "Why didn't that come up earlier? What happened to the father?"

Santana was stuck. She actually hadn't even thought about that, she was having too much fun yesterday to even question how Emily and Nate came into this world.

The silence on her end gave Quinn the answer to her question. "You haven't asked have you?"

"Well, I didn't think about it till now and what am I supposed to say?" Santana finally says.

"If you are serious about her eventually you are going to have to ask." Quinn points out. "You don't know whether someone is going to come in at any time and screw everything up."

"I think it's too early for that still. We are still getting to know each other. I haven't even asked her out. We hung out at the park yesterday when I ran into them on accident." She says.

"Yeah I guess you are right, but remember that getting involved with someone with kids is complicated. You have to think about their feelings as well." Says Quinn.

"I know but her kids are amazing. I think I'm just as much attached to them as I am to their mother." Santana sighs.

"Everything is going to be alright Santana. I am sorry about pushing you earlier. You really do sound happy." Quinn chuckles. "I am so calling Kurt after this. Expect a phone call from him screaming in a few hours."

"Thanks Q. You'll have to come visit soon with Lady Hummel." She laughs. "You never know you might like it so much you'll never want to leave."

"I seriously doubt that. I love civilization too much." Quinn laughs. "I'll talk to later Santana, take care."

"See ya Quinn. Have fun talking to Kurt about my love life." Says Santana.

"Oh we will." Quinn says before hanging up.

Santana chuckles to herself than clicks the end button. She places her phone on the counter and heads of to her bedroom to straighten out what she is going to wear for her first day at work.

Xxxxxxx

It's about noon on Monday when Santana finally has time to breathe. She has been moving nonstop since eight this morning. Going patient to patient helping people with allergies to those with regular health problems. Nothing has been exciting, but that was the point of moving here to get a vacation from all the commotion.

Unfortunately she might have thought that a little too soon. "Santana we are getting a call in on the emergency radio, they are requesting a physician to be on hand. Apparently a hiker fell down a cliff and they are going in to rescue him now, but they don't know how badly he is injured." Tina looks at Santana apologetically.

"Alright, tell Sue I'm heading out right now and radio them and tell them I'll be there in five." Santana takes of her lab coat and hurries out the door. The adrenaline she is feeling right now is through the roof, she almost forgot the feeling.

Santana pulls her car up beside the other emergency vehicles and climbs out immediately moving over where the EMT's are standing. "Excuse me I'm Dr. Lopez, can anyone tell me what's going on?"

The closest EMT extends his hand. "I'm Randy, Dr. Lopez. We are sure glad you are here. You never know what kinds of injuries are accompanied with these kinds of situations. With the nearest hospital so far a way, it's comforting for these people to get checked out by someone a little more qualified than yours truly." He laughed a little looking towards the site of the accident.

"That's good to know, but can you tell me what is happening?" Santana is starting to get irritated.

"Right. Sure. 38 year old hiker fell down a crevice about fifty feet up that way. No word yet on his injuries." Randy rambles off pointing up ahead.

"I thought it was a cliff he fell off, what is taking so long in retrieving him?" she asks.

"Well it was more like he fell between two cliffs into a small cave. The problem is that the area is small and we only have one trained person who is able to retrieve him."

As Randy was talking Santana spotted Brittany making her way over to them. "Santana can you come with me?" ask Brittany holding up the yellow police tape.

Santana ducked underneath and fell in step with Brittany. "Do you know the condition of the patient?" she asks.

"He was conscience about ten minutes ago, but since we haven't heard anything. We are waiting for the equipment to get here." Brittany is looking around when her eyes fall on to a Sheriff's cruiser speeding down the road. "There they are, we can get started now." She walks over the car and takes off her utility belt and in exchange the officer in the car gives her a harness.

Santana is frozen for a moment. She didn't even think to consider that the person repelling down the side of a cliff wall was going to be Brittany. "What are you doing? Shouldn't someone else be doing that?" she can't keep the slight panic out of her voice.

Brittany scoffs at this. "Believe me Santana I am over qualified for this."

Santana isn't quite sure what to make of that statement, but she doesn't let it phase her. "You don't know what kind of conditions are down there, the whole damn thing could collapse!" she is slightly jogging now to keep up with Brittany's much longer stride. When all of a sudden Brittany turns around and grabs her by the shoulder.

"Listen to me Santana, I will be fine, but if we don't get that hiker out of the cave he will die. I need you to stay up here and keep calm." Brittany is looking in her eyes and nodding her head. "Besides if something were to happen to me I have a renowned Doctor waiting." She says the last part with a small wink.

Santana is surprised at how calmly Brittany is taking all these, she even has the nerve to flirt. Maybe she did underestimate Brittany's capabilities, but it doesn't take her worry away. "Please, just be careful." She makes Brittany look her in the eyes and waits for a response. Brittany surprisingly wraps her in a hug and whispers in her ear. "Always."

With those words Brittany is throwing her legs over the side and quickly disappears from view. Someone hands Santana a walkie talkie and she awaits to the news. The radio crackles and Brittany's voice comes over. "It looks like he is unconscious, he has a pretty big gash in his head." A few moments pass by in silence. "His leg is in pretty bad shape. It's bent at an angle and the bone is protruding."

"Sheriff, we are sending down the equipment to stabilize him, are you able to get him on the backboard." Asks a burly looking officer, Santana assumes it must be Brittany's second-in-command.

"I think so, but we have to hurry the walls in here don't look stable. His fall must have dislodged a support stone. When you lift him up you have to make sure you don't hit the walls, or you could send this whole cave down on me." Brittany replies.

Santana is holding her breath as she watches the back board lowered down. She can hear through the radio Brittany working on placing the hiker on it. "Your all set, but remember to go slow and be careful." She shouts through the radio.

Santana watches as four officers slowly pull the hiker out of the cave. Just when Santana thought they did it, a loud BOOM echoes through the air and the air around them is covered in dust. As it clears away Santana can see where the officers were able to pull the hiker to safety at the last minute, but Brittany was still stuck down there. Santana grabs the radio she dropped in the explosion and screams. "BRITTANY!"

The radio is silent for long moments, for Santana that time felt like a lifetime. Finally she hears the radio click and coughing on the otherside. "Brittany?"

"I'm okay San, there is just a lot a dust down here. I think I hit my head on a rock when I dove out of the way." Brittany says tiredly but clearly. "Did the hiker make it okay?"

Santana is relieved for the moment, but the feeling of hopelessness in her chest isn't going to disappear till she can see Brittany herself. "He's fine I'm going to check him out right now, but you better get your ass out of that whole so I can check on you tool."

"Yes ma'am. I have no thoughts of staying down here longer than necessary. I will see you in a few minutes." The radio clicks and goes silent. Santana hands her radio back to the officer she got it from and then heads over the hiker.

She checks him out and as far as she can see he has no other injuries than the broken leg and most likely a concussion. "Send him up to the hospital in Wilson. He is going to need surgery on his leg and they need to scan his head for any long term damage, but he should be able to make the trip fine. Make sure if he wakes up to give him something for the pain. He is going to be hurting later." Santana pulled off the gloves she had on and walked over to the crevice to wait for Brittany. She didn't have to wait too long when she saw a pale hand thrown over the side. She hurried over and grasped Brittany's hand helping her over and holding her as she caught her breath.

"That didn't go as smoothly as I thought." Brittany joked.

Santana gave her a glare that would normally send most people packing, but just caused Brittany to smile wider. Santana stood in front of the blonde and ran her fingers gently across her forehead where there was a 2 inch gash. "You need to come to the clinic with me you are going to need sutures." She gave Brittany a stern look leaving her no room to argue.

Brittany gave orders to her officers to finish with the scene and get everything cleaned up, including a sign for future hiker's to beware of the dangers ahead. She climbed into Santana's car and they were off to the clinic. The ride over was made in silence. Santana wasn't sure whether she was more mad or relieved at Brittany. She had an uneasy feeling that this wasn't the first nor the last time that the blonde will put herself in danger to save others.

As they entered the clinic they were both assaulted with a barrage of questions from Tina. After reassuring her that Brittany was fine Tina led them to an empty exam room, and left to tell Sue that everyone was all right.

Santana motioned for Brittany to sit on the table while she put on gloves and got the sutures ready. "How badly does your head hurt?" she asks.

"I've had worse." Brittany smiles.

"That is not what I asked." Santana tilts her head.

"It's nothing some Tylenol won't cure." Brittany finally relents.

Santana nods her head hoping that Brittany is telling the truth. She goes and stands in between the blondes legs. She dabs the wound with disinfectant and a numbing agent before quickly fixing her up. "You are going to have to come back in five days to get this removed." Santana looks Brittany in the eye waiting for her conformation. Brittany nods and looks between Santana's eyes and down to her lips. Santana's breath hitches in her throat, she had been too preoccupied by fixing Brittany that she didn't realize just how close the two of them were standing. She could feel Brittany breath hitting her cheek, and she flushed as feel Brittany's legs enclosing her on both sides.

Neither of them said anything, but the electricity surrounding them was dangerous. Santana would just have to move in a few centimeters and she would meet Brittany's lips with her own. Unfortunately they were brought out of their moment when the exam room door opened and Dr. Sylvester barged in, causing Santana to jump from in between Brittany's legs to a respectable distance away. Sue looked between them, but sad nothing instead going over to Brittany and inspecting her head.

"Are you okay? Are you experiencing any dizziness, headaches, blurriness-"Sue rambles off before getting cut off by Brittany. "I'm okay Aunt Sue it's just a small cut, San fixed me up and I'm all set to go." Brittany smiled and grabbed her Aunt's hand to reassure her.

Sue looked skeptical but saw the clarity in Brittany's eyes and nodded. "Good work Santana, why don't you take the rest of the day off and make sure my niece here gets home safe and stays that way." Sue left the room leaving no room for comments.

Santana looks at Brittany and all she can think about is the almost kiss between them, being alone in a room together is a dangerous thing. She clears her throat and motions her head towards the door. "Why don't we get out of here?"

Brittany nods. "Can we pick up the kids on the way, if I'm going to be stuck at home today I might as well have them with me."

"Sure. Where do they usually stay when you work? Do you have family that watches them?" Santana asks as she gathers her belongings. After not receiving an answer she turns and sees Brittany has turned a pale color. She rushes over and grabs her arm. "Brittany are you alright? It looks as though you have seen a ghost."

Brittany shakes her head and closes her eyes when they reopen it looks as if nothing had happened, she smiles and responds. "Just lost in a memory. Don't worry happens all the time." She steps around Santana and walk out the door, leaving a wondering Santana as to the story behind the mysterious blonde Sheriff.

Xxxxxxx

Santana drives following the directions that Brittany had given her. Apparently there is a small daycare that watches the kids during the day.

"One of the reasons I moved back here was so I would be able to spend as much time with the kids while still working. I try to keep normal hours and only work the weekends when I have to." Brittany tells Santana while staring out the window. "Working in a big city, I would never have been able to spend time with them."

Since she mentioned family in the clinic Brittany has been unusually quiet. Even though she has only known the woman a few days she knows that Brittany is usually a cheerful person, but Santana wonders if that persona is just an act for the town and her kids. She really wants to know the person behind the mask, but doesn't want to overstep her bounds. She decides to just let Brittany come to her. "That's very noble of you, I'm sure working in a city would be much more up your alley." She smiles when Brittany looks over at her.

"A few years ago I might have agreed, but now that I am here I doubt I would ever be able to assimilate myself into a big city atmosphere." Brittany goes back to looking out the window.

Santana laughs. "I know what you mean. I have only been here four days and I don't think I ever want to leave."

Brittany's mood lightens drastically when they pull into the drive of what looks like a normal house. They both step out and walk up the front porch. As they enter Santana can see the difference that she wasn't able to see from the outside. Inside the house is crowed with children from infants to thirteen year olds running around having fun. Even through all the commotion though the place looks to be in order.

Santana can spot Emily playing with other girls her age with Barbie's. Nate is on the other side of the room playing with a monster truck. A small looking woman spots Brittany and walks on over. When she opens her mouth Santana is surprised at the high pitch sound that comes out as well as the speed of her talking.

"Brittany! What a surprise! We weren't expecting you for another couple of hours. The kids are having a great time. Wait! What happened to your head? Did you get hurt again? What have I said about the dangers of that job?" the girls stops a second and looks at Santana, "Who is this? Is this your new girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me you met someone? You could double date me Finn and me-"

Brittany interrupts her. "Rachel as much as I would like to chat with you right now I just came to take my kids home early. Also Santana is just my friend, but it she was my girlfriend I would not make her endure a dinner date with you and your husband, as the enforcer of laws that would be considered cruel and unusual punishment." Brittany smiles and walks over to her kids.

Santana laughs at the face that Rachel pulls as she walks over to take care of a kid who just threw a toy. Santana takes a step forward when a small body suddenly collides with her legs. Looking down she is met with the face of little Emily. "Hi Sanny! What are you and Mommy doing here so early?"

Santana leans down and lifts Emily onto her hip. "Your Mommy hit her head today so she has to go home and rest." Emily looks worried for a moment but Santana reassures her. "She's okay Emily she just needs to rest. Do you know what else she needs?" Emily shakes her head and Santana whispers something in her ear. Emily nods her understanding and Santana sets her down before she runs over to her mother. Grabbing onto Brittany's shirt and tugging Brittany leans down and Emily kisses her on the forehead.

Brittany leans back up and smiles while wrapping her daughter in a hug. "What was that for?" she asks.

Emily looks up and says. "Sanny says you had a boo boo and you need a kiss to make it all better. Is it all better now?"

Brittany laughs and nods. "Sanny was right. I'm feeling a lot better now. You must have magical kisses."

Emily smiles back at Santana and gives her a thumbs up. While Brittany, Emily, and Nate make their way over to Santana Nate also runs up and gives her a big hug. "Sanny are you coming to hang out with us?" he asks grabbing her hand as they walk out the door.

Santana looks at Brittany who nods her head. "I would love to. What are we going to do?"

Nate thinks for a moment before answering. "We could build a fort in the living room than watch a movie. We haven't done that in a long time." He looks hopefully at his mother.

Emily instantly agrees and Brittany has no choice but to go along with her two children. "A fort it is!"

Xxxxxxx

Santana follows Brittany's directions and is soon pulling up to a modest looking two story home. The house is the picture of domestically. There is a white picket fence and toys scattered in the front yawn. Nate gets the keys from his mother and the kids run ahead to open the door. Upon entering Santana is surprised at the feelings of home she gets. Usually when she enters someone else's house she feels awkward, but here she feels as though she fits in.

The kids immediately run off and come back with their arms laden with comforters and pillows. They make several trips back and forth till the living room is filled with enough blankets to keep an army warm.

"Hey San, can you help them build the fort and I will go make snacks for everybody." Brittany looks at her awaiting an answer.

Santana smiles. "Of course." She turns to the kids. "I would have you know I am an expert builder."

Twenty minutes later and the fort is built and Brittany enters carry popcorn and juice for all. "Wow! You guys did an awesome job."

Emily laughs. "It was all Sanny. She was right she is an awesome fort builder."

As the kids settle down with their snack Brittany goes to the TV to pick out a movie. She pops into the player, grabs the remote and goes to sit behind her kids on the other side of Santana.

Emily turns around and shakes her head. "You guys can't sit that far apart. You have to sit close enough to cuddle." Nate nods his head in agreement. "Don't say you don't like to cuddle Mom you are always saying you can't watch a movie without cuddling."

Brittany laughs nervously. "Why don't I cuddle with one of you?"

Emily grabs her brother's hand and scoots over. "Nate is my cuddle buddy, which leaves you and Sanny."

The kids turn around to focus on the movie but Santana can hear them giggling. They both keep sneaking glances back at the grownups.

Truthfully Santana loves to secretly cuddle and the kids just made her day by forcing Brittany to cuddle with her.

Emily makes a coughing noise that forces both grownups out of their thinking. Brittany moves over till there is almost no room left between them.

Santana's breathing gets shallow and she can feel the heat that is radiating off of Brittany's body. She drags her focus off of Brittany and to the Disney movie that is playing in front of her, hoping that by the end of the night she doesn't need a cold shower.

Xxxxxxx

By the time that the first movie is over the kids are happily snoring under a blanket as well as Brittany. Somewhere in the middle of the movie Brittany's head fell onto Santana's shoulder and her arm around her waist. Santana could hear the light snoring sounds coming from the blonde and tried to remain absolutely still so to not ruin the moment.

Santana spent the rest of the time ignoring the movie and instead focusing on the beauty beside her. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. The loud ending credits caused Brittany to jump awake and still in Santana's arms.

She leans up and looks at Santana's face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." She yawns a bit and stretches her arms.

Santana is momentarily distracted when Brittany's shirt rides up and she catches a sliver of perfectly defined abs. Her throat goes dry and her mind goes blank. All she can think about is the feeling of riding that perfectly toned stomach. She realizes that Brittany has been talking to her and snaps out of her daze. "What did you say?"

Brittany laughs. "I asked if you wanted pizza. I was going to order some for dinner."

Santana nods. "Pizza sounds great!"

Brittany gets up and heads to the kitchen. "Would you mind waking up the kids if they sleep now they will be up all night?"

Santana chastises herself at having inappropriate thoughts about Brittany while her children were sitting just a few feet away. She scoots over to the kids and gently shakes them awake. Emily opens her eyes first and looks around. She spots Santana but keeps looking for her mother. "Your Mom went to order pizza." Santana explains.

Emily nods, but then gets up excitedly. "Did you guys kiss?"

Santana is thrown by the comment. "What?"

Emily gets closer to whisper. "That's why we wanted you to cuddle, so you guys can get closer."

Santana keeps goes along with Emily and whispers back. "Why do you want us closer?"

By this time Nate is also awake and he answers. "Because Mom is lonely. All the other kids at daycare and school have two parents, but we only have one. What happens when we get older and Mommy is left all alone? Nobody should be alone."

Santana is flabbergasted usually when kids with only one parent insist on finding someone for their parent it is because the kids want to have a normal family, but the reason behind Nate an Emily's motivation warms Santana's heart. Who would have thought that these two young kids would put so much thought into their mother's future well-being?

Emily looks at Santana. "You do like our Mommy don't you?"

Santana is conflicted. "Of course I do. She is a great friend."

Nate shakes his head. "No. Do you _like like_ our Mom?"

Santana sighs. "Guys it isn't that easy. I don't know whether your mother likes me like that."

Both kids laugh. "We know she does. The day after the park she was acting just like the characters in cartoons. She had this dreamy look on her face. Trust us she likes you." Nate reaffirms.

Santana laughs at their comparison. "Listen I'm not going to lie I do like you Mom, but things like this are complicated."

Emily looks confused. "What is so complicated if you like her and she likes you than you date, than you can get married, and have babies. I really want to be a big sister. So the sooner you start the faster they will get here." Emily gives her head one final nod.

Santana looks between them. "How about this. I will ask your mother on a date, but you guys have to stay out of this okay. If you push us it's just going to push us farther apart. We have to get there on our own."

Emily and Nate both nod agreeing. They all go silent when Brittany enters back in the room carry the recently delivered pizza. She looks between them. "Am I missing something?"

All three shake their heads fervently. Brittany laughs than sets the pizza down in the center and everybody digs in. After the pizza is gone and the sun is starting to set, they decide to watch one more movie before calling it a night. They get in the same positions they started the last one in. Now knowing what she does Santana gets a little bolder and drapes her arm over Brittany's shoulders causing the blonde to snuggle into her side and let out a light sigh. Santana leans her chin on the top of Brittany's head and runs her hand though the blonde locks, content to keep doing this for the rest of the night.

About halfway through the movie the kids are once again passed out. Brittany started rubbing small circles on Santana's stomach and Santana has moved her hand from Brittany's hair to her side rubbing slightly. By this time Santana is so turned on that is getting uncomfortable. She keeps moving trying to quell the feeling's she is having below her pants. Brittany catches on to the movement and looks at Santana's face.

Before Santana can make an excuse for all the moving Brittany's mouth is on hers. Santana is stunned for a moment but kisses right back. She runs her tongue over Brittany's lips begging for entrance, which is immediately granted. Each of them is battling for dominance, but neither can take complete control. Brittany's hand sneaks under Santana's shirt and moves up her stomach. At the feeling Santana's mind clicks into place as to where they are. "Britt..Britt. We have to stop your kids are sitting right there." Santana disengages herself from Brittany and scoots away a little. Brittany is looking flustered and a little ashamed.

"I'm so sorry Santana. I don't know where that came from. I couldn't help myself I have been wanting to do that since we met in the diner." Brittany looks down into her lap.

Santana scoots back over and grabs Brittany's chin. "There is nothing to be sorry about, I was just hoping I could take you on a date before everything got to hot and heavy." She chuckles. "I also pictured us alone." She said looking over at the sleeping children.

Brittany glances their way and nods. "I can't believe I lost control like that. What if they had saw? What would I have told them? I've never been in this kind of situation before."

Santana once again grabs her hand. "Something tells me they would have been fine." She glances around then looks Brittany back in the eyes. "So what do you say about that date?"

Brittany laughs. "I think that I would have to say yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. As I am in school as a Criminal Justice major, I am not going to pretend I know anything about the Medical field. In light of that anything medically written is what i have learned from Grey's Anatomy and I am sorry if it is not wholly correct. I probably won't go into much detail, so if it seems a little vague it's because of my lack of knowledge.<strong>

**All rights to Glee are belong solely to Fox.**


	4. Chapter 4

It has been an extremely long week for Santana. After departing Monday night from Brittany's house she was wired to say the least. She had successfully scored a date with the most amazing girl she had ever laid eyes on. The only downside is that they scheduled said date on Friday. These last four days have been agonizing to Santana. She has efficiently freaked the fuck out more times than once. The last thing she wants to do is screw up her chance at being with Brittany.

Santana is sitting in her office Friday afternoon working on some paperwork while glancing at the clock every five minutes. Her thoughts are interrupted by the knocking of her door. "Come in."

Sue walks in and sits at the chair in front of her desk. "What are your intentions with my niece?"

_Oh shit_. Those are the only words that are playing through Santana's mind till she hears Sue's laughter.

"You should see your face right now. I thought I gave you a heart attack." Sue is doubled over in the chair laughing her ass off.

Santana regains her composure and offers Sue a small smile. If Sue only knew the thoughts that she had of Brittany the last couple of nights, she might not be laughing so hard. Particularly the one where she imagined them taking a show together with Brittany on her knees sucking her off till she screamed in ecstasy. Yeah better to keep those thoughts to herself.

"But really Santana what do have planned for your date tonight?" Sue asks seriously.

"How do you even know about the date?" ask Santana leaning back into her chair.

Sue smiles. "Who do you think is watching the kids while you to go off and have fun?"

Santana keeps forgetting that Sue and Brittany are related. "Well in that case thank you for babysitting, but I'm not telling you anything. It is a surprise and I don't need you accidently spilling."

Sue huffs but gets up to leave she turns around when she gets to the door. "Please don't hurt her." With those final words Sue is off to finish with her patients.

Santana contemplates the emotion behind her words and the reasoning behind them. They weren't just a warning they were more like a silent plea.

Xxxxxxx

Santana looks herself over once more before grabbing her keys and heading out the door. She told Brittany that she would pick her up at 5:00. She doubled check that she had everything packed in the car and finally started her drive to Brittany's house. She had told the blonde to wear something casual. She didn't want to treat Brittany like other dates. The cliché dinner in a fancy restaurant didn't seem to fit Brittany's persona. Santana wanted to do something unique for a first date.

Pulling up the driveway Santana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She unclenched her hands from the steering wheel and grabbed the bouquet of lily's she picked up on the way over. She made her way up the sidewalk and knocked on the door.

Not moments later the door swung open and Santana's breath was once again stolen. Even wearing something as casual as jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt Brittany was a beautiful sight.

Santana snapped her mouth shut after realizing she was staring and handed over the flowers. Brittany gave her a small smile.

"How did you know that lilies are my favorite?"

Santana smiled relieved, she wasn't sure about her flower selection, she wanted to go for something other than the standard rose. "I just had a feeling."

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and led her inside the house heading for the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers. "Did you know that Emily's middle name is Lily?"

Santana was surprised. Looking back she is sure glad that she picked that bouquet of flowers. "How did that come about?"

Brittany is quiet for a moment before answering. "When I was growing up one of the traditions I did with my parents is we always go see the Harry Potter movies on opening night. Even when I got older we continued the tradition. The day that the Deathly Hallows part 1 came out was the day that Emily was born. Growing up I always looked up to my mother and I always compared her to Harry's mother. I always knew that my mother would do anything for us. When I saw Emily the first time I saw the same strength in her eyes as I saw in my mother."

Santana takes in the information but something strikes out at her. "Brittany you said your mother said that she would do anything for "us", do you have any siblings?"

A series of emotions flash across Brittany's face before it goes neutral. "It's getting late, shouldn't we get going?"

Santana doesn't want to push but she also wants to make sure Brittany knows she cares. "You know I'm always here if you want to talk."

Brittany gives her a small smile. "Thank you."

Xxxxxxx

Santana drives the car up a dirt path and puts into park. She looks over to Brittany with a big smile. "We are here!"

Brittany looks around. "You didn't take me out here to kill me did you?"

Santana shoots her a look. "Of course not. Tina told me about this place, I thought it would be a nice place to have a picnic and watch the stars."

She hops out of the car and goes to the trunk grabbing her basket and blanket. "Let's go we are wasting valuable picnic time."

Brittany laughs but gets out of the car. Santana is just glad that the atmosphere is lighter than in was in Brittany's house. She carries the basket and blanket in one hand and reaches to hold Brittany's hand with the other swinging it slightly as they walked.

Santana laid the blanket down and sat crossed leg on top of it, patting the space beside her for Brittany. As Brittany sat Santana unloaded everything from her basket. "I didn't know what you liked so I just packed everything."

She pulled out fruits, cheese, different types of pasta, a loaf of bread, and a bottle of wine. Brittany was surprised at the last item. "This might sound weird but I haven't drank since high school."

Santana was stunned. "Why?"

Brittany shrugged. "Not a lot of opportunities came up, and now that I have Emily and Nate I can't really indulge in that particular vice."

Santana opened the bottle of wine and poured to glasses handing one to Brittany. "What were you doing after high school that meant you couldn't drink?"

Brittany took the glass and swished the liquid around. "It wasn't that I couldn't drink I just didn't want it to affect my judgment. I didn't want to take a chance of making a mistake."

Santana knows she might be pushing her luck but she has to ask. "What exactly were you doing?"

Brittany sighs and looks at Santana. "How about this, a secret for a secret. I tell you something no one else knows and you do the same. How does that sound?"

Santana sees the logic and these and nods her head in consent.

Brittany places her wine glass down and folds her hands in her lap. "I was in the army."

Santana's eyes widen, that was the last answer she thought Brittany was going to give. "What?"

Brittany nodded. "After I graduated I signed up for the military. My parents were young when they had me, only fifteen, so they took the chance to explore. We always met up somewhere to visit, sometimes where I was stationed."

Santana was still grasping to this new knowledge. "How long did you stay in?"

Brittany looked at her. "Now that would divulge another secret and I think you owe me one."

Santana nodded. "How about we eat first than I will spill."

"Well then we better dig in, no sense wasting all this food you so carefully packaged."

Brittany and Santana quickly dug in and made short work of the food laid out before them. Talking mundane things about their weekdays, and in Brittany's case some of the funny things that Nate and Emily did over the last four days.

"You know they have been asking about you. They were even upset that I got to see you today and they didn't." Brittany smirked at Santana. "I'm starting to think my kids like you better."

Santana blushed. "I can't help it if I'm totally cooler than you." She then laughed. "Isn't it in the kid's handbook that Moms are just naturally not cool?"

Brittany tried to look offended. "I don't know what you are talking about, I am definitely the coolest Mom on the planet."

Santana laughed. "If you say so Britt." She started packing the basket back up and placed in the grass beside her.

Brittany stretched out on the blanket, pulling Santana down to lay with her. Santana curled up into Brittany's side and sighed contently. There was so much that they didn't know about each other, but right there in that moment nothing else mattered.

Brittany looked up at the sky while running her fingers through Santana's hair. "I think you owe me a secret."

Santana lifted her head from Brittany's shoulder and looked at her face. "I guess you're right." She sighed and put her head back onto Brittany's shoulder. "When I was sixteen and came out to my parents my father kicked me out. He didn't want anything to do with his dyke of a daughter."

Brittany gasped and pulled Santana closer before she continued. "I ran out of that house faster than ever. I didn't have any place to go so I kind of wandered finally settling at the park a few miles from my high school. I must have sat there for an hour before a car pulled up." The frown on her face turned to a smile. "My mom had come to get me, apparently she kicked my dad out and told him if he couldn't accept me than he wasn't welcome in her home anymore. We haven't seen him since."

Brittany placed her hands under Santana chin and lifted it so she was facing her. "I'm so sorry San you didn't deserve that."

Santana shrugs. "It was for the better. It made me and my mom closer, she was so upset with herself that she hadn't realized something was bothering me before. She still feels guilty that I thought I couldn't go to her. Now we are super close."

Brittany smiled. "I can't wait to meet her, she sounds like a wonderful woman."

"She is, and I know she is going to love you." Santana laughed. "Although I should warn you she can be a bit much."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes just absorbing everything they have learned about each other. "You know Britt you haven't said anything about your parents. Are they still traveling?"

Santana could see Brittany swallow before answering. "I think that's a story for another night."

Xxxxxxx

Pulling up to the driveway of Brittany's house Santana could see the lights on. Sue must have come back with the kids. Santana looked over at Brittany and smiled. She still was curious about the blonde's answer earlier, but figured that Brittany was finally opening up to her and wasn't going to ruin it with her impatience, besides she hadn't told Brittany everything about herself.

"Do you want to come in for a few minutes, I'm sure the kids are still up and the would love to see you." Brittany looked at her hopefully.

Santana nodded, how could she say no to seeing the two most adorable kids.

They stepped out of the car and walked up the sidewalk. Brittany unlocked the door and stepped inside. Santana could hear the TV on in the living room and smell popcorn in the air. Before either could go farther Sue walked in. "I thought I heard the door. I take it your night was fun." She quirked an eyebrow in both their directions.

Brittany answered for both of them. "Santana brought me on terrific first date. I just hope when I get my chance it's half as awesome."

Santana's smile got wider when Brittany mentioned a second date. "We can do whatever Britt and I would be happy just to spend time with you."

"Well aren't you to a sight for sore eyes with all your mushy lovey dovey looks. I think I'm just going to head out before I see something I'm not supposed to. Would you just make sure you put the kids to bed and lock your door, no need to scar them for life." Sue was still laughing at her own joke as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

The two gave each other shy smiles and walked into the living room. The kids hadn't noticed they were home yet. Santana decided to surprise them, she walked up to the couch and wiggled her way in between the two kids. "So what we watchin?" she asked while grabbing some popcorn from the bowl in Nate's lap.

Both kids laughed in surprise and quickly engulfed her in a group hug. "How was your guys date? Did you have fun?" Nate asked.

Brittany came up and joined them on the couch sitting on the other side of Emily. "We sure did. Did you guys have fun with Aunt Sue?"

Both kids nodded. "We had fun, but it would have been funnier if we got to hang out with Sanny." Emily pouted.

Santana puts an arm around both kids and pulls them close. "Don't worry guys we will do something soon."

Nate suddenly pushed back a little. "Why don't you join us for my birthday, it's Tuesday and mom always takes us out to do something cool. This year we are going to the zoo. Please say you can come!" Nate held his hands out in a pleading fashion.

Santana smiled and ruffled his hair. "I would love to go to the zoo little man."

Nate jumped off the couch and did a fist pump.

Brittany, Santana, and Emily all laughed at his antics. Santana attention was drawn to the little girl beside her who let out a big yawn.

Brittany picked up Emily. "I think it's past some people's bed times." Emily yawned again and put her head into the crook of her mother's neck.

Nate grabbed Santana's hand. "Can you tuck me in?"

Santana looked over to Brittany who gave a small nod. "Sure buddy show me where your room is."

Santana followed Nate up to the second floor and into the first door on the left. Nate's room was that of a typical boy. Superheroes figurines and toy cars scattered the floor. The walls were painted a forest green color with dinosaurs lining the top. "This is a cool room Nate."

Nate nodded happily and jumped into bed. "What does your mom usually do right about now?"

Nate looks around and grabs a book from his bedside table. "We're reading the magic treehouse books, we try to read a chapter every night. We take turns reading though she says I could use the practice."

"Okay, you sure you don't want your mom to do this seems like this is your thing?" she gives Nate a look and holds out the book.

"It's okay mom is always telling us sharing is caring. You can just take turns." Santana nods at his reasoning. They both take turns reading a page each till they reach the end of the chapter. By this time Nate's eyes had begun to droop. "Goodnight Nate." Santana whispered softly leaning over to kiss his forehead.

She turned around to find Brittany standing at the doorway her eyes clouded with tears. Santana rushes to her side. "Brittany are you okay? I'm sorry if I overstepped, but he said you wouldn't mind. I should have ask-"

Santana rambling was cut off my when Brittany's lips softly met her own. Santana returned the kiss and sighed happily.

"You didn't do anything wrong San, it's just great to see how you interact with them. It's nice to know how much you care."

Santana looked adoringly at Brittany and wrapped her arms around her neck leaning up slightly to peck her on the lips. "Of course I care, they are a part of you. I wouldn't have it any other way." She gave her one more peck before unwrapping her arms and grabbing Brittany's hand tugging her back downstairs.

She grabbed the coat she had taken off earlier and slung it over her arm. She turns around to face Brittany. "So I guess this is the end to our night."

Brittany nods and steps closer. "How about next Friday I take you out on a date?"

Santana grins widely and gives Brittany a kiss as a response. "I can't wait."

Xxxxxxx

Santana gets home and throws her jacket and keys onto the table by the door. She goes into her room and changes into something comfortable and wipes the make-up off her face. She hasn't been able to wipe the grin off her face since she left Brittany's house.

She grabs her phone and clicks on the one person who could help her sort out her feelings.

Her mother answered on the first ring "Mija is that you. Why are you calling so late? Is something wrong?"

Santana sighs. "Mami…I think I'm in love."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews it is much appreciated. Hoped everyone liked the chapter and will continue reading.<strong>

**All rights to Glee go to Fox**


	5. Chapter 5

Santana was sitting at her kitchen table the next morning sipping her coffee. Her phone call to her mother last night hadn't been as productive as she had hoped. Her mother insisted that this was a conversation to have face to to face and that she was driving down to see her today.

Santana smiled she hadn't expected her mother to make the trip, but she was secretly glad she was coming. She hasn't had many chances to see her mother over the last few months and it was long overdue.

Taking the last sip of her coffee she rinsed the cup and placed it in the drain board. Grabbing her keys and purse she headed off to work. Since she was taking of on Tuesday she had ask Sue if she could work Saturday to make up the lost time. The clinic was only open on Sunday's for emergencies, so she would have a full day to spend with her mother.

Pulling into her parking place Santana had every intention of having a good day, and try not to get too distracted thinking of a certain blonde.

Walking through the waiting area she says good morning to the few patients who are already waiting and gives a small wave to Tina who is already busy at work. She goes to her office grabs her white lab coat and goes to call her first patient.

Xxxxxxx

Several hours later and one change of clothes thanks to a puking child and Santana is officially ready to call it a day. Finishing up some paperwork in her office her thoughts are stopped when she hears laughter coming from outside her office. Laughter that sounds eerily familiar.

She gets up from her desk and opens her door. "Mami? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming till late tonight. How did you even find the clinic?"

Santana's answer is answered when Brittany steps around the corner wearing her Sheriff's uniform. "I pulled Maribel here over for speeding about an hour ago. Don't worry I let her go with a warning this time" she gave Santana a small wink. "I knew you were getting off at 4 so I thought I would show her around a little before dropping her off. She left her car at you place."

"Brittany what are you doing working, I thought you didn't work on weekends."

Brittany smiled. "Probably for the same reason as you are. I'm taking of Tuesday so I switched with Finn, my deputy chief who is usually in charge when I'm off. The kids had a play date with some friends so everything worked out perfectly."

Santana's mom grabbed Brittany's arm. "Brittany here has been a darling. I can see why you are so infatuated Santana. She is quite the catch."

Santana ignored her mother's comment. "Mami why were you speeding?"

Her mother looked at her sheepishly. "I was too excited to see you that I hadn't realized how fast I was going. It's a good thing that this town has such a vigilant Sheriff."

Santana sighed and smirked at her mother. "You should've gave her a ticket Brittany that would have taught her a lesson."

Brittany laughed. "No I try to give first timers a warning." But she gave Maribel a stern look. "But don't do it again, or I might have to make you spend a night in the county jail."

Maribel gave Brittany a small salute with a "Yes ma'am."

Santana laughed at their antics but couldn't be happier that two of the most important women in her life right now were getting along.

Brittany cleared her throat. "Well I have to be going I still have a couple of hours left on my shift. Maribel if you are still in town on Tuesday you should come with us to the zoo, it's my son's birthday, and the more the merrier." Maribel nodded. "Well I might have to take you up on that offer. I haven't seen the inside of a Zoo since Santana was a child.

Brittany grinned and gave both Maribel and Santana a hug before leaving, Santana's lasting a little longer. She waved towards Tina and then was out the door and back into her cruiser.

Maribel linked her arm with her daughter's and walked into her office. "Mija if you don't marry that girl you are a fool. If I wasn't so old I might have taken a crack at her."

Santana slapped her mother lightly on the arm. "Mami it's too early to talk about marriage we have went on one date. She's not even my girlfriend."

Her mother waved her arms. "When you know you know mija. And besides you said you were in love."

"I think the more correct term would be falling, and falling fast, but that doesn't mean she feels the same." Santana said once again sitting behind her desk.

"Mija, that girl feels exactly the same. You can see it all over her face when she looks at you." Maribel walked around the desk and put her arms around her daughter, Santana leaned into her mother and sighed. "I'm scared. I have never felt like this before."

Maribel moved the hair out of Santana's face so she could look her in the eyes. "I know it's a scary prospect honey, but you have to think about all the good things that could happen and take a chance."

Santana looked at her mother. "Did you ever feel this way about papi?"

Maribel sighed. "I think that one of the reason's it was so easy letting your father go was because I didn't feel that way. We got married after we got pregnant because it's what our parents wanted. I think I grew to like him, but it was never a choice for me whether it would be you or him. Your children are always going to come first. I think that's a reason you get along so well with Brittany, you understand her priorities and aren't trying to change them."

Santana shook her head rigorously. "I always want her to put Emily and Nate first. I would do the same. It's weird how I'm already so attached."

Maribel once again nodded. "See mija you already have everything figured out. Just follow your heart and go at the pace that works for you. Some may think its fast but only you two can decide that."

Santana nodded. "Are you hungry? I'm pretty much done here for the day. I made sure the fridge was stocked so you have plenty to work with." She gave her mother a wide grin.

"Oh mija when I have I never not cooked for you." Maribel chuckled.

Xxxxxxx

After stuffing herself with her mother's amazing cooking. The mother and daughter duo settled in the living room to watch a movie together. "I don't have to work tomorrow mami so we have the whole day to spend doing something."

Maribel stood up and stretched. "That sounds wonderful dear if we are going to have a busy day tomorrow I better get to bed now, I'm not as young as I used to be." We that said she gave Santana a kiss on the forehead and made her way to the guestroom.

Santana decided to also turn in for the night. She might as well get as much sleep as she could she never knew what was in store when she hung out with her mother.

Xxxxxxx

The next morning Santana woke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. She didn't realize how much she missed having someone else in the house. It's not the same when you are living alone. She walked downstairs in her sleep clothes and sat at the table waiting for her mother to finish.

"Mija why don't you set the table I'll only be a few more minutes." Maribel pointed at her with her spatula until she got up to do as she was told.

A few minutes later the two were seated and eating breakfast.

"So what is there that we can do here?" Maribel asked cutting into a pancake.

Santana shrugged. "We can take a walk on the beach, and there are a few nice little shops in town."

Maribel nodded. "It's been awhile that I been shopping in something that wasn't a chain store. This could be fun."

Santana smiled, she was looking forward to spending the day with her mother.

Xxxxxxx

To say they shopped would be an understatement. Her mother had to go through each shop in town with a fine tooth comb. By the time that they were done it was already late afternoon. Santana suggested eating dinner at the diner and Maribel happily agreed.

They stowed their purchases in the car and walked up the steps to the diner opening it and looking around.

"Sanny!"

Santana looked around and saw the Pierce family waving them over. Santana grabbed her mother's arm and tugged her over. "Hey guys, you mind if we join you?"

They all nodded their consent and Santana and Maribel sat. Emily and Nate had demanded that Santana sit between them, so that left Maribel and Brittany sharing the other side of the booth. "Have you guys ordered yet?" she asked.

Brittany shook her head. "We actually just got here too, Mike hasn't been around yet. The diner is usually busy on Sunday's."

"Who are you?" asked Nate looking at Maribel.

Maribel smiled at the young boy. "I'm Santana's mother. But you can just call be abuela."

Santana looked at her mother. "Mami!"

Brittany was confused. "What does abuela mean?"

Santana looked at Brittany apologetically. "It means grandma in Spanish."

Brittany gave a small smile. "That's okay San, it's like a respect thing. It's like how the kids call Mike Uncle. It would be weird if they called her Maribel."

Emily smiled. "Abuela, that sounds funny."

Maribel laughed. "It does doesn't honey."

"We don't remember our grandma she died when we were just babies, our grandpa too." Nate looked at the adults.

Nobody was quite sure how to answer Nate. Brittany had turned a pale color and was looking down at her plate.

"Mommy did I say something wrong?" Nate asked quietly he wasn't used to his mom looking like that.

Brittany looked up and gave Nate a small smile and grabbed his hand. "No Nate, it just makes me sad to talk about grandma and grandpa."

"Oh okay, but can we still call her abuela I think it would be cool." Nate asked hesitantly.

"I think that grandma and grandpa would want it no other way. They always did like sharing." Brittany smiled.

Santana looked over to Brittany, but she just smiled and mouthed _later_.

The somber moment was broken when Mike skipped over. "Howdy there ladies!" winking at Nate. "And gentleboy. How may I help you on this fine Sunday?"

Nobody could stay in a down mood with Mike's cheerfulness. "I think its burgers, fries, and milkshakes for all." Santana told him looking around the table for approval, which they all agreed.

"So do you come here often?" Maribel asked Brittany.

Emily laughed. "We always come on Sunday. Mommy says she too tired to cook every day of the week."

Brittany blushed a light pink. "Well maybe I wouldn't be so tired if my kids were calmer."

Nate spoke up. "But mom you're always saying you love how much energy we have."

Brittany laughed. "Your right, but your mom is getting old."

Mike came back with the milkshakes and placed them in the designated spots. Emily and Nate receiving kid sizes.

Emily looked up at her mother. "Mommy you're not that old, your only forty right?"

Brittany spit out the milkshake she had just taken a sip off and looked offended. "Do I look forty?"

The whole table let out loud laughs but Brittany just pouted and sat back in her seat. "Don't laugh so hard San, if I'm forty than so are you."

Emily grabbed Santana's hand. "Sanny only looks twenty-five."

Brittany folded her arms. "I'm pretty sure that Santana is older than me."

Santana laughed and flicked her hair back. "That may be Britt, I just naturally glow youngness."

Emily reached over for her mother's hand. Brittany unfolded her arms and took the hand offered. "I'm just kidding mommy, you look just as young and pretty as Sanny."

Brittany squeezed Emily's hand. "Thank you baby."

Mike and another waitress came over carrying their meals. The next 15 minutes were filled with nothing but the sounds of chewing and forks against the plate.

Nate took a bite out of his burger. "So Sanny you and abuela coming with us to the Zoo on Tuesday right?"

Santana grabbed a napkin and wiped the ketchup from his face. "You shouldn't talk with food in your mouth." Nate nodded and finished swallowing. "Are you?"

"Well I am definitely coming, but I can't answer for my mami." She said looking over at her mother.

"Well if you don't mind me tagging along I would love to come celebrate with you guys." Maribel looked at Brittany.

Brittany nodded. "Like I said before, the more the merrier."

"Yes! This is going to be the best birthday ever." Nate yelled.

Brittany laughed at her son's enthusiasm. "How about I pick you guys up bright and early Tuesday morning. There doesn't seem to be a reason to take two cars. It quite a lengthy drive to the nearest zoo."

Santana nodded. "That's fine as long as you have room."

"My car seats five comfortably even with the kids car seats." Said Brittany.

After everyone was done with their meal Mike dropped off the check, and before Brittany or Santana could grab it Maribel was already laying down her card and handing it back. "Don't worry dears this one was on me."

Brittany sighed. "Maribel you should've let me pay."

Maribel patted her hand. "Think of it as a thank you for letting me tag along on Tuesday."

Brittany nodded. "Alright but don't try to pay me back for the zoo tickets. I won't be accepting any of your money."

Maribel smiled. "Whatever you say dear."

Brittany looked over at Santana. "What? She's my mother I mooch off of her all the time."

Brittany shook her head. "Hey guys you want to go to the park for a little while before it gets dark."

Both kids nod their heads furiously. Brittany gave Santana a look that meant she wanted to talk. "Hey mami would you mind watching the kids while Brittany and I talked." She looked towards her mother.

Maribel looked between Brittany and Santana and gave a small smile. "Of course, I'm sure you have some things to discuss."

When they arrived at the park, the kids ran over to the swings followed closely by Maribel. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and continued on towards the beach. She sat down in the sand and pulled Santana in between her legs.

Brittany laid her chin on top of Santana's head. "I'm going to tell you everything okay San, but I'm going to warn you know that it's kind of a long story."

Santana snuggled closer to Brittany absorbing her warmth. "It's okay Britt take your time."

Brittany sighed. "When I joined the military I served a couple of tours overseas, and on my last one l was shot straight in the chest. The bullet pierced straight through my armor."

Santana pulled away from Brittany's arms and turned around to face her as she continued. "The doctors say I should have died. I still have the scar where they had to crack open my chest to restart my heart." She touched a few inches from her neck and dragged it down till just below her breast.

Santana placed her hand on top of Brittany's and nodded at her to continue. "They had me held at the military hospital in Germany for months. When they finally released me and sent me home my parents picked me up from the airport. On the drive back a drunk driver slammed into the driver side of our car. My dad died on impact, but the car flipped and my mom and I were still inside. The last thing I remember is flames consuming the car and then I woke up in the hospital." By this point Brittany was openly crying and Santana couldn't help the tears that flowed from her eyes. She gathered Brittany into her arms and held her as she sobbed.

"It's okay Britt, just let it out. It will be okay." Santana wiped the tears from Brittany's face and kissed her forehead.

Brittany shook her head. "The doctors said that my mom pulled me from the car. They found her covering my body with her own. They suspect she dragged me from the car and died shortly later."

They sat there in silence for a long moment. Santana couldn't fathom what Brittany had gone through. When Brittany's tears finally subsided, Santana grabbed her chin and softly kissed her. It wasn't a passion filled kiss, but it was the most intimate kiss Santana had ever had, it was a promise. A promise to not leave.

When she broke the kiss she was confused for a moment. "Britt, Nate said that his and Emily's grandparents were alive when they were babies, but when did you have time to have kids if you were serving overseas."

Brittany all of a sudden stood and closed her eyes running her hands through her hair. She opened them and Santana could see the pain reflected in her eyes.

"I'm not really Nate and Emily's mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no a cliffhanger. Who's the real mother? Stick around till tomorrow to find out.<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**All of Glee is owned by Fox**


	6. Chapter 6

Santana stood. "What? If you're not their mother than who is?"

Brittany looked down and a tear fell from her eyes into the sand. "Technically I'm their older sister."

"Their sister, aren't you like twenty years older than them." Santana was really confused now.

"I told you earlier that my parents had me when they were only fifteen. When I was growing up they never wanted any more children, but then I left and I guess they were having empty nest syndrome. They traveled to try to distract themselves but they really wanted more kids. They were still both young so they picked a place and settled down again. They had Nate and then not even a year and a half later they had Emily." Brittany finally looked and smiled. "They were the best parents. I always wanted siblings, I didn't think I would ever end up taking care of them."

Santana swallowed. "Where were they the night your parents were killed?"

"It was late the night of the accident, Sue stayed at the house to watch them. She tried to go in their place, but they were having none of that they couldn't wait to see me." Brittany sat back on the sand and hugged her knees to her chest. "If they had just stayed home. I told them not to come get me till morning, I didn't want them driving that late." She put her head onto her knees and starts to sob loudly. "It's my fault their dead. All my fault. The kids were too young to realize I wasn't their mother. Nate had just started talking and my mother and I looked so much alike he didn't notice. What was I supposed to tell them, that their parents were dead and that I was to blame?

Santana rushed over to Brittany's side and gathered her in her arms. "Britt nothing about that night was your fault. Your parents loved you and they wanted to see you. If you knew that Nate and Emily were hurt and you hadn't seen them in months wouldn't you drive in the middle of the night to pick them up?"

Brittany sniffled and nodded her head. Santana wiped the tears from her eyes. "You were wrong you know."

Brittany gave her a quizzical look. Santana brushed her hair behind her ears. "You are their mother. You may not have gave birth to them, but you are their mother. You've been there for them and loved them like any parent. You are a mother in every sense of the word. Their lucky to have you Britt, don't ever doubt that they don't love you."

Brittany sobbed in relief and buried her head in Santana's chest. "Thank you. I thought you were going to hate me when you found out the truth."

Santana was shocked. "Britt I could never hate you. You are the strongest and bravest person I know. Not many people would drop their whole lives to take care of their siblings, I'm lucky that you allow me in your life as well as theirs."

They sat there holding each other for a few minutes. Brittany wiped her eyes one last time then stood up holding her hands out to help Santana up. "I think it's time for us to go. The kids are going to be tired."

They made their way over to the playground and found the kids huddled with Maribel on a park bench asleep. Brittany and Santana giggled and quickly snapped some pictures.

Maribel looked over and saw them. "I think I tired them out. We sat for a moment to catch our breaths and they were out like a light."

Brittany laughed as she picked up Nate and Santana picked up Emily, both of them curling into their necks. "We better get them to the car." Brittany said.

The three adults quickly walked to Brittany's car that was still parked at the diner. Santana put Emily in first and buckled her up she stepped back to stand beside her mother while Brittany buckled up Nate.

Her mother tapped her on the shoulder. "Why don't you give me your keys and you go with them. Brittany probably could use the company tonight. It looks like you too had a long talk."

Santana nodded and gave her mother the keys and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you mami for everything."

Her mother cupped her cheeks and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You don't have to thank me mija that's what mother's do."

Santana pulled open the passenger side door to Brittany's car and hopped in. Brittany was already in the driver's seat starting the car. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be going home with your mom?"

Santana smiled and grabbed Brittany's hand intertwining their fingers. "I figure there's someplace else I'm needed."

Brittany smiled back and put the car in drive heading home.

Xxxxxxx

After they had the kids settled in for the night Santana was standing awkwardly at Brittany's bedroom door. "So…."

Brittany laughed. "San why do look so nervous?" her smile turned to a frown. "Do you not want to sleep here? If you don't I can set up the guestroom." She made her way past Santana heading down the hall.

Santana grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Hey, I don't want to sleep in the guestroom. I just have never done this before. I never dated much and when I did it was usually casual. I'm not use to just going to bed and it not leading to something more, but it's kind of nice not having any expectations."

Brittany smirked. "So your past girlfriends didn't know how much to like to cuddle?"

Santana eyed her and pulled her close leaning in close to her ear, she placed her hand on the small of Brittany's back getting dangerously low. "I have never had a girlfriend that was comfortable to lay on." She slid her hand lower till she cupped Brittany's ass. "Do you happen to know anyone that could fill that qualification." She whispered.

Brittany's eyes turned a shade darker and she gripped Santana's hips. She dipped her head and kissed her roughly not waiting for permission before sliding her tongue into Santana's mouth exploring.

Santana dropped to other hand to Brittany's ass and pulled her impossibly closer trying to create some friction to relieve the ache that had settled in between her thighs.

Brittany leaned down and lifted Santana's legs up forcing her to wrap them around her waist. Brittany could feel the heat on her stomach that was emancipating from Santana's covered core. She backed into her room and shuffled over to the bed unceremoniously dropping Santana on it before going back towards the door, closing and locking it.

Santana looked up at Brittany from her position on the bed. "We don't have to do this tonight Britt, I meant it when I said I wasn't expecting anything but sleep tonight."

Brittany stalked back over to the bed and crawled on all fours till she hovered over Santana. "Is this relationship about sex for you?"

Santana gasped and shook her head. "Of course not Britt. I feel so much for you. Sometimes I think that I'm going to burst with all these feelings I have."

Brittany smiled and leaned to kiss her again. "Then don't worry so much. I know I'm not like any of your previous girlfriends. When were done we are going to lay in each other's arms," she kissed her again. "and in the morning you're going to wake up still in my arms," another kiss. "and then we are going to shower together before the kids wake up, then we are going to make breakfast together." She laid her head on Santana's and looked in her eyes. "Does that sound good?"

Santana smiled and nodded her head. "That sounds perfect." She suddenly had another thought. "Britt what about the kids?"

Brittany chuckled. "Don't worry so much San, my kids could sleep through a hurricane. Plus the door's locked just in case."

They brought their lips back together and kissed passionately each one wanting to convey just how much they cared. Brittany disconnected and lowered her lips down Santana's neck slowly moving down leaving hot wet open mouthed kisses as she went.

Santana moaned at the sensation she hooked her legs around Brittany's calves and slid her hands into her hair pulling her closer.

Brittany made her way lower till she reached the top of Santana's breast, which were hidden from view by her t-shirt. Sliding her hands down lower on Santana's body she gripped the bottom of her shirt and yanked it up quickly stripping it off of her. She re-lowered her head and left kisses all over Santana's breast that were spilling out over her lace bra. She reached behind her and unclipped the offended object. When her breast were finally free Brittany couldn't help but stare.

Santana was getting anxious. "Britt…baby, you can look all you want but it would be better if you touched."

Brittany shook her head and smirked. "You mean like this?" she leaned down and pulled Santana's left nipple into her mouth sucking lightly she cupped the other one with her hand tweaking the point between her two fingers.

Santana moaned loudly and arched her back. "Don't stop." She begged.

Brittany released her nipple with a wet pop and moved her attention to the other giving it the same treatment.

Santana hands were starting to get antsy by now. She slipped her hands under Brittany's shirt and slid them up her stomach feeling the well-defined contours of her abs. Santana let out a ragged breath. "Britt take off your clothes I want to feel you."

Brittany gave each of Santana's breast an extra kiss than moved up to once again reclaim her mouth. She stood up abruptly and grabbed the bottom of her shirt lifting it over her head.

Santana watched transfixed as Brittany removed every stitch of her clothing. Her mouth wet dry, all available wetness was currently pooling in the place she needed Brittany the most. Her panties were starting to cling uncomfortably to the inside of her thighs, she reached down and flicked open the button on her jeans. Brittany quickly flicked her hand away and shook her head. "Let me." She grabbed the tops of Santana's jean and yanked them down tossing them somewhere on the floor behind her.

Brittany lifted Santana's right leg and delicately placed kisses from her ankle to her apex, not quite reaching her core. She repeated the action to the left leg this time hooking her fingers into the waistband of Santana's underwear and pulling them slowly down her legs.

Santana didn't know how much more of this she could take. "Bri….ittt. Please." She begged.

Brittany smirked and placed a kiss directly on Santana's core causing her to lift her hips. Brittany laid on her stomach and pulled Santana closer laying her hands on her hips to hold her still. "Patience baby, I'm just getting started."

Brittany lowered her head and gave Santana a slow long lick through her folds. She repeated the action again and again gathering Santana's wetness in her mouth. She took Santana's bundle of nerves into her mouth and sucked on it roughly.

Santana was a writhing mess, she was gripping the sheets so hard her knuckles were turning white. She tried arching her back but Brittany had her pinned. "Britt, I'm close. Don't stop."

Brittany sucked at a faster pace. She lowered her right hand and slowing sunk two fingers knuckle deep into Santana's heat, quickly finding a rhythm between thrusting and sucking on her clit. She could feel Santana's walls tighten around her fingers. "Let go baby." She cooed looking up from her position to see Santana with her head thrown back and eyes closed.

"Oh my God! Fuck! Fuck! Don't stop!" Santana opened her eyes and connected them with Brittany's. She had never seen such an arousing sight. The combined sensation quickly toppled her over the edge. Brittany kept going bringing her down slowly. She lapped up the remaining juices running down Santana's thighs then made her way up her body leaving kisses along the way. She rolled over onto her side and pulled Santana's body into her own effectively spooning her.

Santana gripped the arm that was draped across her waist and snuggled deeper into Brittany. "Mhmm…Britt what about you?"

Brittany shook her head and kissed the back of Santana's neck. "We have plenty of time for that later. You just sleep."

"Okay." Santana yawned. "Hey Britt does this make you my girlfriend?"

Brittany laughed softly. "Yeah I think it does."

Santana nodded happily. "Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Anybody see that coming? Thanks for reading.<strong>

**All rights to Glee belong to Fox.**


	7. Chapter 7

Santana woke the next morning after having the best night sleep in months. She must have turned in the middle of the night because her face was now using Brittany's boob as a pillow. She smiled sleepily and rubbed her face against the softness. "Mmm." She hummed.

She felt Brittany's breathing change and lifted her head and watched as Brittany slowly opened her eyes. Even with extreme bed head she had never seen a more beautiful sight.

She scooted up the bed and leaned on her elbow so she could watch as Brittany fully awoke. As she stretched Santana's attention was grabbed by puckered skin running the length of Brittany's chest. She ran her fingers along the length, she hadn't realized tears had started to gather in her eyes.

Brittany saw them and wiped them quickly away. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Santana shook her head and laid her head down on the same pillow as Brittany. She brought the hand that was on Brittany's chest and moved it to caress her face. "It's just seeing the scar makes everything you told me a reality. Did it hurt?"

Brittany brought her hand up and placed it over the one Santana had on her face. "Not till I woke up. When it actually happened the force knocked me out. Afterwards it felt like an elephant was constantly sitting on my chest."

Santana nodded. "There was no lasting damage right?"

Brittany shook her head and smiled. "According to the Doctors I'm a walking miracle. I still go in every year for annual checkups. My next one isn't till the end of November."

"I want to go in with you next time." Santana said.

Brittany gave a wide smile which confused Santana. "Why are you smiling?"

If it was even possible Brittany grinned wider. "You just implied that we would still be together in almost six months."

Santana put a serious look on her face and crawled so she was straddling Brittany. Brittany's smile faltered and she let out a moan when she felt Santana's core connect with her stomach. She instinctively clenched her abs and Santana jumped at the friction that was created to her still sensitive pussy.

Santana leaned down brushing their breast together so she could whisper in Brittany's ear. "I don't plan on ever letting you go. How does that sound?" she flicked out her tongue and then caught Brittany's earlobe in between her teeth.

Brittany was finding it hard to breath let alone say anything, her mouth let out a couple of garbled words.

Santana chuckled and released Brittany's earlobe. "You know I never did return the favor last night." She placed kisses down Brittany's neck till she reached her pulse point where she attached her lips and sucked roughly occasionally nipping at the soft skin.

Santana raised her head and looked down at her handy work she placed a gentle kiss against it and moved her mouth back up to connect with Brittany's. She grabbed Brittany's hands and placed them securely above her head. She started moving her hips up and down feeling herself rubbing her juices all over Brittany's stone hard abs. Brittany let out another loud moan and bucked up into Santana.

Santana nipped Brittany's lower lip then soothed the hurt with her tongue. Brittany tried to move her hands from above her head but Santana held on firmly. "Saaaannn… don't tease please. I think I'll come with just one touch."

Santana disconnected with Brittany's lips and smirked. "What happened to patience babe?"

Brittany let out a small growl. "Patience went out the window when you decided to fuck my abs instead of me."

Santana's smirk faded and her pupils dilated she had never been so turned on in her life. "Do you want me to fuck you Britt?" she asked teasingly as she moved so she was straddling Brittany's thighs.

Brittany nodded furiously. Santana brought her hand down and lightly brushed her fingers through Brittany's folds. Brittany let out a guttural moan and bucked up once again, she looked up just in time to see Santana bring her fingers up to her mouth and sucked lightly on them. "Mhmm, Britt you taste better than I thought."

Brittany dropped her head. "Oh My God. You're going to kill me."

Santana let go of her fingers with a loud pop and moved them provocatively slow up Brittany's thigh. "So how do you want-"

Her words were interrupted by loud knocking on the door. "Mommy are you awake, me and Emily are hungry."

Brittany looked towards the door with wide eyes. "Nooooo, I was so close." She dropped her head and shook it side to side.

Santana covered her mouth with her hands to try to stifle her laughter. Brittany heard though and looked up. "This is your fault. If you hadn't teased than I could be here lying in post orgasmic bliss not a withering mess."

"Mommy?" They heard through the door.

"I'll be right there Nate. You and your sister go get ready and I'll make breakfast when I come down."

"Okay." They heard him run off yelling Emily's name.

Santana put her arms on either side of Brittany' head and pouted. "You're not really mad at me are you?"

"Yes." Brittany turned her head but Santana could see the small smile at her lips. "Oh really?" Brittany nodded once again.

Santana smirked and nudged Brittany's chin with her nose. "What if I promise to make it up to you later?"

Brittany pouted. "You promise?"

Santana nodded. "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll go make breakfast."

Brittany smiled and leaned up to capture the brunette's lips. "You're the best San!" Brittany wiggled free from underneath Santana and stood up from the bed stretching her arms above her hands.

Santana gasped at Brittany. "Did you just con be into making breakfast?"

Brittany turned around and smirked. "Don't see it as conning baby, think about it as a thank you for the awesome night I gave you."

Santana let out a short laugh. "Whatever, go take your shower before I change my mind." She swung her feet out of bed and reached for some of Brittany's clothes. She stood and slapped Brittany on the ass. "Come on slow poke I don't have all day."

Brittany gave her one last look before grabbing some clothes herself and heading towards her in suite bathroom swaying her hips as she went. Santana tilted her head and stared mesmerized at each step until the door closed. She sighed and put on the sweat pants and t-shirt that she borrowed from Brittany.

She walked down the stairs and followed the noise of the TV into the living room. The kids were already dressed and ready for the day. "Hey guys, you hungry?"

The kids looked up in surprise both running over to give Santana a hug. "Sanny what are you doing here?" asked Emily.

She patted both kids on the back. "Well after the park last night someone had to help carry you guys inside." She teased. "It was late so your mom let me stay over. Is that alright with you two?"

Both kids nodded furiously. "Does that mean you're going to be staying over more often?" asked Nate.

Santana smiled. "I hope so. I guess we will see. So, what do you guys want for breakfast?"

Both kids looked at each other than back up at Santana. "Pancakes!" they both yelled at the same time.

Xxxxxxx

20 minutes later and both kids are sitting happily in the living room with a plateful of pancakes watching a cartoon. Santana was at the stove finishing the last of the batter when she felt hands wrap around her waist. "I could get used to seeing this." She heard whispered in her hear.

Santana put down the spatula and turned in Brittany's arms placing a chaste kiss to the blondes lips. "I could get use to this to." She kissed her again. "I don't think I can get use to how hot you look in your uniform." She backed away a little to give Brittany's uniformed clad body a once over.

Brittany smirked and leaned closer. "If you think this is hot, wait till you see me _only_ wearing my gun."

Santana gulped and her breathing changed erratically. "Is that a promise?"

Brittany pulled back. "Oh definitely." She pulled Santana in for a languid kiss. "Hey San." She said breaking contact.

Santana was still in her Brittany induced haze. "Yeah?"

"I think your pancake is burning."

"Oh Shit." Santana turned around and turned off the stove quickly removing the frying pan which now held an extremely black pancake.

Santana could hear Brittany laughing behind her she turned around and faced the blonde. "You think that's funny?"

Brittany smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Santana smiled back and reached for the plate of pancakes that weren't burnt. "Well than I guess I won't share my breakfast." She turned around and was about to walk out of the kitchen.

Brittany hastily grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I'm sorry baby, but it was funny. Please share." She pouted.

Santana relented. She couldn't say no to Brittany. "Fine, but no more laughing."

Brittany nodded and grabbed a fork and pulled Santana into the living room. "Come on we're going to miss the cartoons."

Santana laughed and allowed herself to be tugged into the other room.

Xxxxxxx

After everyone had eaten Santana had snuck upstairs to shower. After words she changed into a fresh pair of Brittany's sweats and a clean shirt. Heading back downstairs she saw Emily and Nate helping each other with their bags. Brittany walked into the hall and smiled. "Everyone ready to go."

Everybody nodded their heads and headed out the door. Brittany was going to drop her off at her house after dropping off the kids and before going to work. The kids hopped into their respective car seats and buckled their seatbelts Brittany gave them a once over to make sure they were done correctly while Santana got into the passenger seat.

When they got to the day care Brittany parked the car and went to unbuckle her seatbelt when Emily spoke. "Mommy can Sanny walk us in today?"

Brittany looked over at Santana. "If she wants to." She leaned back into her seat. "Give me a kiss before you go."

The kids unbuckled and leaned over to reach their mother's cheek leaving sloppy kisses on each side. Santana stepped out and opened the back door. The kids grabbed their bags and each took one of Santana's hand making their way up the sidewalk. They knocked and waited. The door swung open and Rachel appeared. "Hey guys, go put your stuff down and go join the other's." the kids gave Santana a quick hug and waved goodbye.

Santana stood awkwardly while Rachel looked over her and smirked. "Are those Brittany's clothes?"

Santana looked down and back up. "No."

Rachel nodded. "That's funny because that shirt says McKinley High school, and last time I checked you never went there."

"I bought it at the store, it looked cool." She said nonchalantly.

Rachel nodded and looked behind Santana towards Brittany's car. "Why did you arrive with Brittany, isn't it a little early?"

Santana shuffled her feet. "My car broke down. She's giving me a lift."

Rachel was about to continue but Santana cut her off. "Listen hobbit, what me and Brittz do is none of your business so don't go sticking your abnormally large nose into it. Got it?"

Rachel nodded mutely while Santana marched off. Opening the door to Brittany's car and hopping in smiling at the blonde. "Let's go."

Brittany glanced over and put the car into drive. "Everything go okay?"

Santana grabbed her hand and brushed her lips over the knuckles. "Everything's perfect."

Xxxxxxx

Santana walked into her house and quietly closed her door hoping not to wake up her mother. She tipped-toed past her kitchen heading to her bedroom. "You know you don't have to sneak in you are a grown woman."

Santana jumped at the sudden noise and stubbed her foot on the door. "Shit."

Her mother walked into view and gave her a pointed look. "Watch your language mija."

Santana looked towards her mother. "You just said I'm a grown woman, I can't curse."

Her mother smirked. "For someone who just got lucky you sure are grumpy." Her mother walked back into the kitchen leaving Santana gaping in the hallway. "Mami!"

Xxxxxxx

To say that everything went downhill from there was an understatement. It seems like everybody who lives in town just had to come into the clinic today. She and Sue were swamped all day seeing patient after patient. By the time she got home it was 10 at night and her mother was already in bed. She dropped her stuff on her bed and placed her phone on the dresser playing her messages on speaker while she got dressed. Turns out Brittany left her a message just a half hour ago, hopefully she was still awake.

She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed the number, Brittany answered on the first ring. "I was hoping you would call. Did you just get home from work?"

Santana sighed tiredly. "Yeah. We had a lot of patients."

"Yeah the clinic can get quite busy on some days. I know Sue is grateful to you for moving here."

Santana smiled. "I hope she isn't the only one."

Brittany laughed. "No, I think the kids are glad too."

"Only the kids?" Santana teased.

"I might like you a little." Brittany said.

"Well, I might like you a little too." She said through a yawn.

"You need to go to bed babe, we need you well rested for tomorrow." Said Brittany.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Britt."

Brittany sighed. "Goodnight San."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a fluffy chapter. The next update will contain the trip to the zoo.<strong>

**Thank for reading and for the reviews.**

**All Glee rights belong to Fox.**


	8. Chapter 8

Santana and her mother were ready and waiting the next morning. They were sitting in the kitchen sipping their coffee waiting patiently for Brittany to arrive. This would be Maribel's last day here in town. "You know mija I'm thinking of moving up here by the end of the year."

Santana was shocked, her mother has lived in the same place since she was born. "Why mami, I thought you loved living in the city."

Her mother sighed. "Mija, I'm getting old. There is nothing for me in the city. I could open a law office anywhere and maybe I could do some good. Besides if you plan on forever with Brittany I want to spend time with my future grandkids while they are kids. I figure I finish up the year and maybe find someplace close by."

Santana smiled. "Mami that sounds great. It will make me feel better you not being in the city all by yourself."

Santana looked at the clock and realized Brittany was almost 15 minutes late. "I wonder what's taking them so long." The words were barely out of her mouth when she heard the car honking from outside. "There they are."

Mother and daughter walked outside and locked the door behind them. Maribel went to the back and sat in between Nate and Emily. Santana climbed into the car and immediately leaned over to peck Brittany on the lips. "Hi." She said.

Brittany returned the kiss and grabbed her hand. "Sorry we were late, we woke up late and couldn't find anything in the house this morning. I'm just glad I pre-packed everything."

Santana chuckled. "What was there to pack? Aren't we just going to the zoo?"

Brittany gave her a look. "San this isn't just a trip to the zoo. It's my son's fifth birthday. I packed all his favorites for a picnic after we walk around for a while. The zoo has a nice park at the ending." She leans in and whispered. "Plus I baked a cake after they went to bed last night."

Santana gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm sure he'll love it."

Xxxxxxx

The first hour of the drive we played car games. It didn't take long before the kids got bored and they had to think of something to occupy them for the next hour. "Hey San reach inside the glove box and grab that CD."

Santana opened the glove box and sifted around till she found a mix CD with the word instrumentals written on its surface. "What's on it?" she asked.

Brittany smiled. "It's a surprise. I figured they would get tired of games half-way through. This was my back-up plan."

Brittany smiled and pressed play on the radio. A vaguely familiar tune filled the speakers, but Santana couldn't place it. The kids on the other hand clapped and cheered.

Brittany glanced towards Santana and started to sing.

Look at this stuff  
>Isn't it neat?<br>Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
>Wouldn't you think I'm the girl<br>The girl who has everything?

Santana held her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Leave it to Brittany to memorize ridicules songs to entertain her children.

Look at this trove,  
>Treasures untold,<br>How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
>Looking around here you'd think<br>"Sure, she's got everything"

I've got gadgets and gizmo's a-plenty  
>I've got whoozits and whatzits galore<br>[You want thingamabobs? I've got 20!]

But who cares?  
>No big deal,<br>I want more!

I wanna be where the people are  
>I wanna see em' sing and dancing<p>

The kids were dancing around in their seats singing along occasionally if they knew the words. Santana had never seen something so funny. The Pierce's surely were a unique family.

Walking around on those  
>[What do you call 'em? oh, feet!]<p>

Flipping your fins you don't get to far  
>Legs are required for jumping, dancing<br>strolling along down the  
>[What's that word again?] street<p>

Up where they walk  
>Up where they run<br>Up where they stay all day in the sun  
>Wandering free<br>Wish I could be  
>Part of that world<p>

What would I give  
>If I could live<br>Out of these waters?  
>What would I pay<br>To spend a day  
>Warm on the sand?<br>Bet'cha on land  
>They understand<br>That they don't reprimand their daughters  
>Bright young women<br>Sick of swimming  
>Ready to stand<p>

And ready to know what the people know  
>Ask 'em my questions and get some answers<br>What's a fire and why does it  
>[What's the word?] burn<br>When's it my turn?  
>Wouldn't I love<br>Love to explore the shore up above?

Out of the sea  
>Wish I could be<br>Part of that world

Santana looked back and watched her mother wipe a tears from her eyes. Santana was now infinitely glad of her mother's decision this morning. Hopefully there would be many more road trips like this in the future.

What would I give to live where you are  
>What would I pay to stay here beside you<br>What would I do to see you, smiling at me  
>Where would we walk<br>Where would we run  
>If we could stay all day in the sun<br>Just you and me  
>And I could be..<br>Part of your world..

Brittany finished the song with a little flourish of her hand. Everybody in the car clapped and cheered for an encore.

"Where was that song from, it sounded familiar." Asked Santana.

The kids gasped in surprise. "Sanny, you don't know The Little Mermaid?" pouted Emily.

Santana was at a lost she didn't know what to say. "Uhmm…well…"

Brittany interjected. "Guys don't be too hard we're just going to have to educate poor Sanny here. Right?"

Emily and Nate cheered. "Disney movie marathon!"

Maribel laughed. "Oh mija what have you got yourself into?"

Emily turned towards Maribel. "What about you abuela, have you seen any Disney movies?"

It was Santana's turn to laugh. "Yeah mami, what Disney movies have you seen?"

Brittany smacked Santana's arm. "Don't pick on your mother."

"Britt! Why did you hit me?" Santana rubbed the spot on her arm that was smacked.

Brittany smirked. "You should be nicer to your mother."

Maribel reached forward and patted Brittany's arm. "Thank you Brittany, someone understands that they should respect their parents."

Santana sat back and grumble in her seat. "Whatever." She mumbled.

Nate laughed. "Sanny you are acting like us when mommy tells us the same thing."

Brittany laughed. "It's okay Nate, maybe Sanny just needs a time out." Brittany turned to Santana and raised her eyebrow suggestively.

Santana's eyes widened and she leaned over and whispered. "Britt you are not thinking what I think you are thinking about in the car with your children."

Brittany glanced over to her. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Santana leaned back. "Sure you don't."

The rest of the ride was filled with singing as many Disney songs as possible and taking note of all the movies that they had to watch with Santana.

Brittany finally pulled the car up into the parking lot to the zoo. She turned to Santana. "Can you get them unbuckled while I go get the tickets?"

Santana nodded. "No problem." She turned around to face the kids. "Who's ready to have some fun!"

Brittany chuckled and opened the car door and started walking towards the ticket kiosk. Santana and Maribel each worked on a kid and had the kids ready to go in no time. Santana grabbed Nate's hand and turned around seeing Brittany waving them over to the entrance. When they got over to her she handed Maribel and Santana their tickets. She picked up Emily and threw her up on her shoulders she looked down at Nate who was still holding Santana's hand. "Okay birthday boy, where to first."

Nate put his free hand on his chin in a thinking gesture. "The tigers!" he finally exclaimed.

Xxxxxxx

4 hours later and they had sufficiently scoured the entire zoo according to Nate's direction. They visited every animal at least once and all of Nate's favorites at least twice. To say that the adults were tired was an understatement. They reached the exit to the zoo and Santana can see the park that Brittany was talking about earlier.

Brittany left the kids with Santana and Maribel while she went to get the bags she had brought. Santana led everybody else over to a picnic table to wait. "Sanny can we go play?" asked Nate.

"I think your mom wants you to eat first. She'll be back in a minute." Said Santana.

"Okay. I am kind of hungry." Nate said as he patted his belly.

Brittany returned with her arms loaded with different kinds of bags. "Okay guys, who is ready to eat."

After everyone had stuffed their bellies with as much as they could the kids took off to play while the adults sat and talked. Brittany sat so she straddled the picnic bench and Santana sat in between her legs. Brittany had been telling Santana and Maribel funny stories from the kids early days.

Before it got too late Brittany wanted to set up the cake and presents she had brought. She had Maribel go and collect the kids while they poked candles into the cake and lighted them. Nate and Emily ran over and quickly sat down. Brittany carried the cake and set it down in front of Nate. Everybody broke into a round of happy birthday and Nate quickly blew out the candles. Maribel had picked up the camera Brittany had brought and was documenting every minute.

Nate looked up at Brittany. "Mommy, I don't think I can eat anymore." He looked down sadly at his unfinished piece of cake.

Brittany laughed. "Honey, that's your third piece I'm not surprised." Brittany grabbed his plate and tossed it along with the rest of the trash into the garbage bin. "Alright guys, who's ready to head home?"

Everybody tiredly nodded their heads. When they got to the car and packed everything up including the kids Santana went over to stand beside Brittany. "Britt do you want me to drive?" she asked through a yawn.

Brittany chuckled and guided her back to the passenger side. "I think you should take a nap. I'll be fine I'm used to being tired. One of the effects of raising kids by yourself."

Santana nodded and laid her head on the headrest. "You're not by yourself anymore Britt." She whispered before falling asleep.

Brittany leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I know babe."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a shorter fluffier piece. All mistakes are mine and I apologize for any grammar or mechanics misuse. I have never been good English. This chapter felt a little off, but I might just be tired. Tell me what you think.<strong>

**All rights to Glee belong to Fox.**


	9. Chapter 9

The morning after their fun filled day at the zoo Santana stood outside waving after her mother's retreating car. Her mother made her promise to call and update her constantly about her and Britt's relationship and about the kids.

Over the next couple of days Santana was spending more and more time at the Pierce household, but she hadn't spent the night again and they definitely didn't finish what they started on Monday morning. The sexual tension was beginning to get unbearable. Thoughts of the blonde filled every moment of her day. She knew she loved her, but didn't know how to tell her. She didn't want to scare her off. She hoped their date later that night would provide her with the perfect setting. Brittany wanted to surprise her and hadn't told her what they were doing.

Brittany actually should be arriving soon. Since she had to drop the kids off for Sue to watch they figured she might as well just pick up Santana at the same time. Santana had just finished up her last patient when she heard giggling behind her. She turned around and looked up. "Now that's funny I thought I heard laughter but I must have been mistaken, I guess I'll just have to eat these lollipops I have." She sighed dramatically and pulled out two lollipops.

Nate and Emily laughed and tugged on her lab coat. "Sanny we're down here. Can we please have a lolly." Both kids looked up her and pleaded.

Santana smiled and bent down holding out the candy. "I guess since you asked so nicely." The kids took the candy and gave Santana a quick kiss on the cheek than ran past her and into Sue's office. She looked up and smiled as Brittany made her way over.

"Hi babe." She cooed leaning in to kiss Brittany.

Brittany disconnected. "Hi yourself. You're looking very sexy. You know you should bring this coat on the date tonight. We probably could put it to good use." Brittany tugged on her coat and smiled suggestively.

Santana quirked her eyebrow. "Oh really, and what would I be wearing underneath it?"

Brittany smirked. "Hopefully nothing."

Their moment was broken by coughing behind them. "Do you two mind, we do have patients in the building that don't need to know what kinky things you do alone." Sue said.

Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulders and held her close, ignoring that last comment her aunt made. "Thanks Aunt Sue for taking the kids tonight."

Sue walked over and patted her arm. "Of course. You deserve a night off too Brittany." She said seriously, than smirked. "You two young people go off and get freaky."

Brittany swatted her arm and laughed. "You are sick, we need to find you a man Aunt Sue so you can stay out of our sex lives."

Sue laughed. "Good luck with that." She walked into her office and was engulfed by hugs from the kids.

Brittany looked over at Santana. "You ready to go?"

Santana nodded. "Let me get my bag." She walked into her office and took off her coat laying it on the chair. Picking up her purse she was about to walk out when she doubled back stuffing her lab coat into her bag. It couldn't hurt to have it.

She walked into the hallway and linked her arm with Brittany's. "All ready."

Xxxxxxx

Brittany had only been driving for a few minutes when they stopped outside of a boat marina. "Britt, what are we doing here?"

Brittany smiled. "You'll see." She got out of the car and ran around to open the passenger side.

"Such a gentlewoman." Said Santana.

Brittany tugged on Santana's hand and dragged her inside the marina and towards the end of the dock. The only thing Santana could see were boats. "Britt, what are we doing?"

Brittany stopped abruptly and held out her hands. "Ta da!"

Brittany's hands were pointing to a 30 foot boat. "Britt is this yours?"

Brittany nodded her head. "It was my parents, it's what they used to do their traveling."

Santana stared at the boat amazed. "Britt this thing looks amazing. Were your parents rich or something?" she joked.

"Actually, yeah. My dad's parents were really well off and when they died it was passed on to him and then to me. It has really helped with raising the kids." She shrugged. "Come on let me show you the boat."

Brittany helped Santana onto the deck of the boat. "Britt this is really cool. What do you have planned?"

Brittany smiled. "Well I thought I could drive it out just a few miles in the harbor and then lower the anchor for the night. That way we have plenty of privacy. I came early and set everything up in the cabin downstairs. How does that sound?"

Santana nodded and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist burying her face in her chest. "It sounds perfect Britt." She muffled.

Brittany laughed and squeezed Santana tightly. "Okay you huggle bear, why don't you go down and take a look around when I get this thing moving. I meet you down there in a few minutes." Brittany stepped out of Santana's embrace and gave her a little push towards the cabin door. "Go." She laughed.

"Alright…Alright." Santana stepped through the door way and caught her breath, Brittany had hung lights all over the room giving it a soft glow. The bed that was in the center had rose petals thrown on top and there was champagne and strawberries sitting in a bowl of ice beside it. Santana got tears in her eyes at seeing how thoughtful Brittany was.

She turned around and grabbed her bag that she had dropped upon entering the room. She grabbed her coat. She thinks it's high time she fulfilled her promise.

Xxxxxxx

10 minutes later and Brittany was making her way into the cabin. "Hey San, did you like-"her words were cut off when she saw Santana standing in front of the bed. Brittany dropped her eyes to the floor and followed them up the length of Santana's body. She was wearing her heels from earlier along with her lab coat._ Only_ her lab coat. Santana left the coat open revealing the caramel skin of her stomach and chest. Her nipples were hidden from view but Brittany could see them stiffen when her gaze ghosted over them. "Oh holy mother of Fuck." She whispered.

Santana slowly stalked forward and ran her hands down Brittany's shirt. "How are you feeling Britt?"

Brittany nodded. "Good." She squeaked.

"You sure, maybe you should let the Doctor take a look at you. _Just_ in case." She purred. She slowly undid the top button of Brittany's shirt. "What do you say? Will you be a corporative patient?" Another button undone.

Brittany nodded mutely and her legs wobbled she wasn't quite sure how much longer she could stay standing. Santana finished the buttons on Brittany' shirt and pushed it gently off her shoulders and let it fall lightly to the floor. "So far everything looks good, but I think I need a closer look." She grabbed Brittany's hips and pushed her towards the bed causing her to tumble down onto her back. "Now I want you to stay very still, do you understand?"

Brittany nodded once again and threw her head back. Santana smirked and undid her heels throwing them on the floor. "Why don't we get the rest of your clothes off, I have to make sure I cover all of my bases." She leaned over and unclipped Brittany's bra sliding it down her arms. She then flicked upon her pants and in one swift motion tugged them off as well as her panties underneath. She let her eyes fall to Brittany's already dripping pussy. "Someone seems excited." She smirked and swung her leg over and sat directly on top of Brittany's arousal causing both of them to let out loud moans.

"Oh….my…God." Brittany moaned. She moved her hands to grab Santana hips but Santana batted them away. "Tsk...Tsk. No touching." She reprimanded. "Now unfortunately I don't think my hands will do a thorough enough job, so I'll have to use my tongue for this particular examination. Do you have any objections?"

"Umm…..I think…"Brittany squirmed when Santana's tongue met her neck. "that….umm…might work…..Uhh don't stop." Santana laved her wave across Brittany's pulse point. She lifted her head and pouted. "Looks like the hickey I gave you has faded. Guess I'm going to have to fix that." She lowered her head and sunk her teeth into Brittany's neck running her tongue over it to soothe the hurt. She raised her head slightly. "Do you like me marking you Britt-Britt?" she whispered.

"Yes." Brittany gasped.

Santana smirked. "Good, because by the time that I'm done there won't be a part of you that isn't mine." She moved down and roughly took Brittany's right nipple in her mouth palming the other with her hand. Brittany pushed her hands into Santana's hair encouraging her. Santana hummed and continued her ministrations. She switched and gave just as much attention to the other side. She let go of the nipple with a wet pop and continued her trail down. She took her time leaving wet kisses and nibbling at the soft skin of Brittany's stomach. When she reached her naval she dipped her tongue in and swirled it. The increasing moans that were emitting from Brittany were spurring Santana on. She could feel her own arousal dripping onto Brittany's soaking pussy. She pushed her hips down and rubbed their engorged clits together. Brittany gasped. "Fuck! I'm coming!" Brittany jerked her hips up already reaching her climax.

Santana leaned down and brought their lips together still moving her hips up and down helping Brittany ride out her pleasure. She could feel the tightening in her own abdomen, but was holding it off. "How that feel baby?"

Brittany hummed. "_Soooo_ good. I don't think I've ever come so hard." She sighed and put her hand on Santana's cheek. "Thank you."

Santana smirked. "You don't think you're getting of that easy, do you?"

Brittany gulped while Santana dipped her fingers lower down Brittany's abdomen. "I didn't even get to touch you."

Santana circled her fingers around Brittany's clit occasionally pressing down. "Does this feel good Britt?" she asked.

Brittany nodded, she could feel herself getting worked up again. "Inside…please…Fuck you're going to kill me."

Santana smiled and plunged two fingers into Brittany's waiting pussy. Her fingers were immediately engulfed in wet heat. "You're so tight Britt-Britt." She took her fingers out and brought them up to her lips. "And you taste awesome." She leaned further down and brought her face closer to Brittany's core nudging her clit with her nose. "Mhmm…" she hummed.

Brittany slipped her fingers through Santana hair and urged her further down. Santana complied and gave leisurely licks up and down Brittany's folds. She wrapped Brittany's clit into her mouth and hungrily sucked while slipping her fingers back into the writing blonde. She built the blond up one last time and watch as Brittany threw her head back as she reached her climax once again.

Brittany remained motionless as Santana used her tongue to clean up the mess she made. She then slowly worked her way up Brittany's body nibbling on both of her breast on the way.

She sat up completely and re-straddled Brittany's stomach, sighing as her overstimulated core came into contact with warm flesh.

Santana smirked and looked down at the worn out blonde. "I'm not finished yet." She grabbed Brittany's hand and thrust it down rubbing it along her folds. "See what watching you cum did to me?" she brought Brittany's hand to her own mouth. "How do I taste?" Santana whispered.

Brittany wrapped her mouth around her own fingers and hummed. "Better than before."

Santana scooted up on Brittany's stomach and started to move up down. "Uhhh….I love you abs." she moaned. She reached out and put both her hands on Brittany's breast anchoring her. She sped up her thrusting leaving streaks of her own cum all over Brittany's defined muscles.

Brittany could feel her own coil wind back up from watching Santana get herself off by fucking her abs. she contracted her muscles. "Come baby. Let go for me." Cooed Brittany.

Santana's control snapped. "Brittany!" she screamed. She fell on top of the blonde exhausted. She felt Brittany slip the lab coat she was still wearing off her body and heard it hit the floor. Santana was too tired to move. She closed her eyes and had soon fallen asleep.

Xxxxxxx

Santana opened her eyes and was met with pale skin. She lifted her head that was tucked into the crook of Brittany's neck and smiled at Brittany's sleeping form. She was still lying completely on top of the blonde and could feel the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

She laid her head in between Brittany's chest and hummed running her finger up and down Brittany's ribs.

Brittany squirmed underneath her. "Mhmm…Good morning." She rasped her voice cracking towards the end.

Santana at up and pecked Brittany's lips. "Morning babe."

Brittany slipped her arms around Santana's waist sliding her hands up and down her back till they finally settled on her ass squeezing lightly.

"Uhhh…Britt. Didn't you get enough last night." Santana whined.

Brittany grunted. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." She slapped Santana ass and leaned up to pull her into a kiss. She leaned back and shook her head. "Nope. I think I'm definitely addicted." She smiled.

Santana laughed. "You're cute Britt." She twisted her body to reach her phone. "Argh. It's only 5 in the morning. Why are we awake?" Santana dropped her phone down and slumped back down. "Let's go back to sleep Britt."

Brittany shook her head. "The sky's awake so I'm awake." She sighed dramatically.

Santana laughed. "Britt, what does that mean?"

Brittany gasped. "You've never seen Frozen! First The Little Mermaid and now Frozen. That's sinful."

"Britt, most adults don't watch animated films. You have the excuse of children." Santana pointed out.

Brittany scoffed. "I don't think that matters. People of all ages can love Disney. We have to fix that problem as soon as possible." Brittany rolled them over and got out of bed wrapping the bed sheet around herself. "I'll be up on deck if you decide to get up."

Santana stared at her retreating backside and quickly jumped out of bed tripping on the clothes on the floor. "Humph. _Shit_." She whispered. She hastily got up and ran outside without a stitch of clothing on. She saw Brittany sitting at the front end of the boat with the sheet draped over her shoulders. The sunlight that was just starting to peak over the horizon bathed Brittany in a golden hue. To Santana Brittany looked like an angel.

Santana walked over and tapped Brittany's shoulder. "You mind if I join you?"

Brittany shook her head and opened her arms. "Please."

Santana sat in between Brittany's opened legs and leaned back watching the sunrise. "I love you Brittany."

Santana heard Brittany gasp and waited for her to say something. She felt Brittany wrap her arms around her and her breath hit her ear. "I love you too Santana."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the longer wait for a chapter. You know how annoying life can be, but hopefully with holiday breaks coming up i will have plenty of down time. I'm also working on a Brittana Christmas story, so keep a look out for that. I'll probably publish it on Thanksgiving to get everyone pumped for the Holidays.<strong>

**All mistakes were mine and I apologize for them now. I hope you liked the chapter and please review.**

**All rights to glee and it's characters belong to Fox.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Bang!_

"Uhhh…It's too early!" Santana whined.

Santana had been spending more and more time at the Pierce household. As much as she loved being with this family, she could live without the early morning wake up calls.

It was early September and the kids first day of school. Santana had spent most nights since she and Brittany and declared their love for each other. They had spent the rest of their summer in between working, hanging out with the kids, and doing what normal families would do.

Santana smiled to herself, it was hard to believe that just a few months ago she was a lonely Doctor running from her past and now she had a place to call home. She would go through all the early wake up calls in the world if it meant she had a family.

Slipping out of the covers she quietly padded out of Brittany's room and headed down to the kitchen. She spied Brittany at the stove flipping pancakes and the kids sitting on stools at the kitchen island. She looked over to the kids and put her finger to her lips nodding her head towards Brittany. She tip toed over behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist placing a delicate kiss on her shoulder.

"Morning." She whispered in Brittany's ear.

Brittany turned her head a bit to the right and placed a quick peck on Santana lips. "Good morning to you too."

She gave Brittany's waist one more squeeze before she let go and settled herself in between Nate and Emily. "Morning guys, you excited for your first day of school."

Nate nodded but Emily looked down at her empty plate. Santana placed her hand on top of Emily's and placed her other hand under her chin lifting her head. "What's wrong Emily, I thought you couldn't wait to start pre-school."

"I was but I'm going to be the youngest one there, most of the other kids are already four. Sanny I'm only tree." Emily eyes began to fill with tears.

Santana wrapped her arm around Emily. "Sweetheart you'll be four in just two months," Santana swipes a lock of hair that was dangling in front of Emily's face and pushes it behind her ear. "You know I was the youngest in my grade. That's not a bad thing. If you think about it that means that when all of your other classmates are old, you will still be younger."

Emily sits quietly for a few moments than a smile graced her face. "You're right Sanny. It's kinds like how mommy is old, but you're not."

_Clank!_

Emily and Santana turned around when they heard the spatula that Brittany was holding hit the ground. "Excuse me? Who are you calling old girly?" Brittany walks over to Emily waving her finger in the air. "I'll have you know that I'm not that old," she turned back around and bent over to pick up the spatula. "and I look great for an old person."

Santana had gotten momentarily distracted when Brittany had bent over giving her a spectacular view of her ass. She shook her head and looked up to see Brittany smirking at her over her shoulder. "San do you think I'm too old." Brittany asked innocently.

Santana smirked right back. "If the shoe fits babe."

Brittany narrowed her eyes and focused on finishing breakfast while the rest of the table laughed. "You laugh now, but you all just remember who is in charge." She piled the pancakes on a platter and plopped them on the table. She slipped behind Santana and leaned over to whisper. "I'll deal with you later."

Brittany took her seat across from Nate, Emily, and Santana. Santana visibly shivered when Brittany had whispered in her ear and now she had goosebumps on her arms as she tried to ease her raging libido.

Nate immediately dug into his pancakes and ate with gusto. Emily neatly placed her pancakes on her plate and cut them into orderly pieces. She looked over to her brother and frowned. "You are such a boy."

Nate smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm hungry. Sometimes you act too much like a girl. If you don't hurry we are going to miss the bus."

"Nate the bus isn't going to be here for another 10 minutes, you have plenty of time. You need to slow down, I don't want you choking." Brittany lightly scolded.

Nate nodded sheepishly. "Don't worry mom, if I choked Sanny would save me. She is a Doctor you know." Nate looked over to Santana and smiled.

Santana looked over towards Brittany and winked. "He is right I am a Doctor, but if you need proof I'm sure we can set something up again."

Brittany smiled. "While I sure Santana can handle _any_ situation, I rather we not have to use her expertise in this case." She looked towards Nate, "Eat slower."

Nate nodded and the group finished their breakfast in relative silence, Brittany and Santana subtly sending each other flirty smiles. After plates were placed in the sink and the kids collected their lunches and book bags Brittany walked them out to the bus while Santana finished cleaning the kitchen.

She was finishing washing the last plate when she felt arms slip around her waist and hot breath hit her ear. "You know I'm sensitive about my age."

Brittany slipped her hand under the hem of Santana's t-shirt and began rubbing circles on her stomach, inching her way lower and lower. Santana's breath hitched and she grasped onto the sink with both hands, she threw her head back onto Brittany's shoulder. "I was just teasing…" Her words teetered off when she felt Brittany's other hand work its way up her shirt and grasp her right breast. Her hand on her stomach sinking down to below the waist of her pants. "Hmmm…" Santana moaned.

Brittany placed a kiss just below Santana's ear and gently pulled the lobe into her mouth, causing Santana to let out a louder moan. "Guess what?" Brittany whispered releasing Santana's ear lobe.

"What?" Santana panted, barely holding together from the mix of sensations.

Brittany suddenly stepped back and walked towards the stairs. "I was only teasing. I'm going to shower babe, I got to get to work." Brittany smirked towards Santana and continued her way up the stairs.

Santana turned herself around and glared at Brittany's retreating backside. "So not far!" her eyes remained glued to Brittany's bouncing ass. "So not fair." She mumbled.

Xxxxxxx

"Fucking teasing…just had to make fun of the age didn't you Santana…had to play along with the munchkins." Grumbled Santana to herself as she slammed the door to her car and made her way up the steps to the clinic. "Stupid cold shower, didn't even help."

"You know you really shouldn't talk to yourself it doesn't say much for your mental capacity."

Santana spun around and dropped her purse in surprise. "Quinn! What are you doing here?" she took the few steps between them and pulled the blonde into a hug.

Quinn hugged her back then separated them gripping Santana's shoulder's. "Well my best friend started avoiding me, so I had to take measures into my own hands."

Santana looked away sheepishly. "I'm sorry I've just…"

Quinn gave her a small smile. "You've been happy."

A grin broke out onto Santana's face. "I have been. Everything is so good here Quinn. I don't know how to explain it, it's just perfect."

Quinn nodded but then slapped Santana on the arm.

"Owww…what the fuck Fabray!" Santana pulled herself away from Quinn and took a few steps back rubbing her sore arm.

Quinn smirked. "Next time don't avoid your best friend for months."

"Jesus. After our talk in June I didn't want you pressuring me. I like it here, I didn't want you constantly on my back about coming back." Grumbled Santana.

Quinn's face softened. "Santana, I'm sorry if you felt I pressured you I just wanted to make sure you were doing the right thing."

Santana nodded but didn't say anything. She bent down and picked up her purse.

"You haven't told Brittany yet have you?"

Santana looked back up at Quinn and shook her head.

Quinn sighed. "Santana why haven't said anything, when you talked about her I thought it was going somewhere. Did something happen?"

Santana shook her head again. "Brittany and I are together, but I haven't told her why I moved to town."

Quinn looked confused. "Why not? Hasn't she asked? I mean a renowned surgeon moves to town and that doesn't arouse suspicions."

"She has asked, but I keep brushing her off. She hasn't pushed it, but I know it bugs her."

"Then why the hell haven't you talked to her, keeping secrets in a relationship isn't healthy." Quinn pointed out.

"You don't understand Quinn, Brittany is the most noble and selfless person I have ever met. If you knew some of the things in her life…I just…I don't want to lose her." Santana lifted her hand up to her face and wiped the tears that had started to fall. "If she knew the truth she would never look at me the same."

Quinn moved closer. "Santana you didn't do anything wrong…"

"Yes I did! I screwed up and because of that someone died!" Santana was yelling know.

Quinn rushed over and grabbed her arms. "Stop it! It wasn't your fault. You know that, I know that, everyone know that. You did everything you could."

"I….." Santana words were cut off when a car pulled up to the clinic, turning around she caught a glimpse of blonde hair climbing out of the driver seat.

Brittany slowly made her way towards Santana and Quinn. She saw the distraught look on Santana's face and then turned her eyes towards Quinn questionably. "What happened? People inside heard yelling."

Santana broke away from Quinn and moved into Brittany's arms, burying her face into her chest seeking the comfort she always found there.

Brittany wrapped her in a tight embrace and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Are you okay?"

Santana lifted her head and nodded she grabbed Brittany's hand and lead her the few steps over to Quinn. "Britt this is my best friend, Quinn Fabray."

"Ahhhh…Santana has told me a lot about you." Brittany extended her hand towards Quinn.

Quinn gripped Brittany's hand in a warm handshake. "I wish I could say the same, but she has only called me once since she moved out here."

Brittany caught onto the teasing tone in Quinn's voice and gave a small smile. "I guess we have been keeping her quite distracted." Brittany looked down to Santana. "Do you want to go talk?"

Santana shook her head. "We both have work. It's okay Britt I'm fine." Santana saw the look of worry on Brittany's face. "I tell you later, I promise."

Brittany relented and turned towards Quinn. "Where are you staying while you are in town?"

Quinn shrugged. "I was hoping I could stay with Santana." She looked towards her. "If that's okay."

Santana dug into her purse and grabbed her keys taking her house key off the chain. "I haven't been staying there lately, but help yourself to anything inside." She turned toward Brittany. "You think you could show her the way?"

Brittany nodded and gave Santana a quick peck on the lips. "You still coming over for dinner, right."

Santana looked over towards Quinn. "Can she come?"

Brittany smiled. "Of course, I want to get to know your friends. Maybe she can tell me some dirty secrets."

Santana laughed and leaned up to wrap her arms around Brittany's neck. "Tonight let's talk. I want to tell you everything."

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and held on tightly. "Whenever you're ready. I'd wait forever."

Santana moved her face closer until she could feel Brittany's breath on her lips. "I know that's why I love you." She moved the small space left and pulled Brittany into a short but passionate kiss, completely forgetting about their company.

They broke apart and Brittany moved back, still holding Santana's hands. "I love you too." She let go and walked backwards toward her car. "Don't work too hard." She climbed inside and started the engine then waited for Quinn to get into her own car so she could show her the route to Santana's house.

Quinn gave Santana one last hug then also climbed into her car. Both blondes gave waves before driving off down the road. Santana gave one last sigh and walked into the clinic, putting all thoughts of the past deep inside the back of her mind for now she had a job to do.

Xxxxxxx

Santana pulled her car up the driveway and parked beside Brittany's cruiser. She had made a stop at her house and when she found it empty and continued on to her girlfriend's house. Walking through the door she threw her keys and purse on the table beside the door. She took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack, shivering at the sudden loss. The name of the town now made complete sense to Santana, it was only September and it was already freezing.

Following the sounds of the TV Santana made her way further into the house and into the living room, glancing over to where the kids were watching one of their shows. Both looked up and gave a quick wave before directing their attention back to cartoons. Chuckling to herself she continued into the kitchen and leaned against the door jam. Both blondes had their backs to the door the only difference was Brittany was at the stove cooking and Quinn was sitting on a stool at the island.

Santana smiled when she heard the light giggle that arose from Brittany in response to something Quinn just said. Clearing her throat she made her way into the kitchen. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She gave Quinn a quick side hug then made her way over to Brittany and gave her a quick peck on the lips, leaning over after to see what she was cooking. "Looks good. Making Quinn some of your special tacos."

"What's so special about these tacos?" ask Quinn.

Santana walked around the counter and plopped herself into the seat next to her best friend. "It's all in the salsa. Britt adds a secret ingredient that she refuses to share."

Brittany turned around but continued stirring. "It was my mother's recipe and it gets passed down to all the women in the family."

Santana picked up a chip and dipped it into said salsa. "So you are saying that Emily is going to find out before me."

Brittany shook her head. "You are never going to know." she winked and turned back towards the stove. "I have to have something for you to keep coming back."

Quinn scoffed. "I don't think it's your salsa Brittany that keeps Santana around, unless we're talking about another type of salsa. In that case I may just go and join the kids the living room."

Santana slapped Quinn on the shoulder and laughed. "Brittany's salsa is only a benefit of sticking around." She turned to Brittany who turned her head. "One of the many benefits."

Brittany sent her a sly smile. "Only for you babe."

"Yuck! Can you guys stop, I think I might just puke." Quinn gagged.

Santana shrugged. "Bathroom's down the hall and to the left. Don't make a mess."

Brittany placed bowls filled with different meats and condiments on the table. "Emily! Nate! Dinner!" she turned towards Quinn and Santana. "Don't worry Quinn it wouldn't be the first time I cleaned up puke in that bathroom."

Santana made a face at Brittany. "Eww…Britt we didn't need to know that!"

Brittany shrugged. "Comes with the job San, kid's equal puke at some time or the other."

Their conversation was cut short when the kids came running in at top speed. "Food!" they yelled.

Brittany caught Emily around the waist and swung her around. "Slow down there speedy, there is plenty for all." She placed her onto the stool next to Santana and Nate hopped up onto the one next to Quinn. "Well go ahead and dig in guys, I didn't just spend all my time cooking for nothing."

No one needed any more incentive to get eating. Brittany set up the kid's tacos and then started eating herself, leaning against the counter across from everyone else. The only sounds in the kitchen were the sounds of chewing and Santana's small moans of delight.

After dinner was over Brittany gathered the kids and shuffled them upstairs for bath time.

Quinn worked beside Santana cleaning up the kitchen. "You know you got a nice thing going here."

Santana wiped a dish down and placed it in the cupboard. "I know, you don't know how many times I have thought in the last few months about how much I don't deserve this."

Quinn grabbed the towel Santana was using and dried her hands. "Santana I know I have said this and you don't believe it, but you do deserve this. You deserve every amount of love that this family supplies. Don't ever doubt that." She wrapped Santana into a quick hug. "I'm going to head up and say bye to Brittany and the kids. Are you going to stay here tonight?"

Santana returned the hug with equal fervor. "Yeah, I haven't stayed over at my house in over a month. I also did say that I would talk to Brittany tonight."

Quinn let Santana go and headed up the stairs. Santana sighed and continued cleaning the kitchen. A few minutes later she heard the front door close and a car start. She finished wiping down the counter and flung the towel on to the table. She reached the top of the stairs and collided with the wet body of a naked three year old. "You know kid you aren't supposed to start streaking until later in life." Emily giggled.

"_Emily Pierce!"_ Brittany yelled from the bathroom.

Santana picked up the wiggling girl and walked towards the bathroom. "Uh oh…looks like someone is in trouble."

Emily hid her face in Santana's neck and continued to laugh. Santana walked into the bathroom to find a sopping wet Brittany, and not in the way that Santana likes. "Britt what happened."

Brittany wiped her face. "Little miss you have there decided it would be funny to push me in the tub while I bent over to drain it."

Santana nudged her nose against Emily's shoulder. "Why'd you do that Em, you could have really hurt your mom."

Emily looked up in alarm. "I didn't want to hurt her. I just thought it would be funny."

Santana wiped the damp hair out of Emily's face. "Honey you have to think of the consequences of your actions."

Brittany grabbed a towel and draped it over Emily. "One of those consequences is going to be a week of no television." She kissed Emily on the forehead and walked out of the bathroom leaving wet footprints as she left.

Emily sniffled in Santana's arms. "Sorry kid, you do the crime you do the time." Santana walked Emily back to her room and got her dressed into some pj's and brushed her hair into a braid. "Sanny is mommy mad at me?"

Santana sighed. "No honey, she's just upset because she hates bath time just as much as you do."

"Do not." Brittany pouted from the doorway.

Emily bolted from Santana and latched onto her mom. "I'm sorry mommy, I won't ever ever do it again."

Brittany picked up Emily and squeezed her tight walking over to the bed at the same time. "I know my sweet girl, but your punishment still stands." She laid her down and tugged the blankets up to her chin. "Sleep tight my darling." She kissed her head and turned to the lamp off next to her bed. Santana leaned over and also placed a kiss to Emily's head. "See you in the morning Emily." Santana joined Brittany outside the door and shut it softly behind her.

Santana looked up at Brittany and brought her hand to her face trailing a finger down her cheek. "You didn't hit your head right?"

Brittany shook her head. "She was lucky I hadn't unplugged the tub yet. She's picking up bad habits from Nate. Who by the way is waiting for you to say goodnight."

Santana leaned up and placed a sweet kiss to Brittany's cheek. "I'll go say goodnight while you lock up."

After Santana bid Nate goodnight she made her way into Brittany's room and changed into some night ware, which only consisted of some panties and one of Brittany's long t-shirts. She waited patiently for Brittany under the covers, she could hear the blond downstairs while she went through her nightly routine of locking doors, turning off lights, and making sure the dog had water in its bowl. She hadn't realized that she had started fidgeting in the bed. The fact that she was going to tell Brittany about her past had her on edge.

Brittany slipped inside and closed the door behind her taking her sweatpants off and opting for the same outfit as Santana. She slipped up behind Santana and wrapped an arm around her waist becoming the big spoon to Santana's little spoon. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She kissed the back of Santana's neck and nuzzled closer.

Santana turned around in Brittany's arms. "I want you to know. I want you to know everything about me Britt." She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the long wait. Honestly I had not realized the amount of time that passed and was kinda of uninspired to continue, but then last night someone Favorited the story and I thought that if someone out there still likes it I might as well continue. So you can thank the last fan who Favorited for the update. I will try my hardest to update as many times as I can before I go back to school at the end of the month. We are going to get into a little bit more drama in the coming chapters, but not too much. I myself love stories with drama, but I wanted this story to remain a bit more on the fluffy side.<strong>

**So thanks for reading as always. All mistakes are mine, just because you are a college student doesn't mean your English is perfect. Please rate and review.**

**All rights to Glee belong to Fox. (And which fans out there are excited about the season 6 premiere. Big things in store for Brittany and Santana.)**


End file.
